


Короли, рыцари и случайности

by fandom_The_Magicians_2019, IryStorm, Yamanari_Tai



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, M/M, Not copy to another site, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magicians_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Magicians_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamanari_Tai/pseuds/Yamanari_Tai
Summary: Писатель и отец-одиночка Квентин Колдуотер переезжает в Нью-Йорк и знакомится с очаровательным барменом по имени Элиот.





	Короли, рыцари и случайности

**Author's Note:**

> История, в которой ничего не происходит: всё просто и хорошо.

Новая квартира всем нравилась Квентину. Большие окна выходили на парк, в глубине которого раскинулось озеро с утками, три спальни и просторная гостиная позволяли принимать гостей, у Теда была собственная игровая, которую он мог разносить, как ему заблагорассудится, да и школа была неподалёку. Тихий и симпатичный район — Джулия постаралась, выбирая эту квартиру, и Квентин был ей искренне благодарен.

Огорчало лишь одно: он совсем не мог писать. Удобный рабочий стол, заваленный любимыми книгами и безделушками, который Квентин привёз с собой, не делал задачу легче. Проводив сына в школу, он изо дня в день садился за него, открывал ноутбук и... зависал на несколько часов, так ничего и не написав. В лучшем случае, к обеду Квентин откладывал работу и принимался за домашние дела. В худшем — тянулся за сигаретами и корил себя за лень и прокрастинацию. В этом он бы любому дал фору.

Дело было, конечно, не в квартире. Просто за прошлый год Квентин написал едва ли несколько страниц. Он до сих пор не понимал, как у него получилось написать целый роман, издать его и переехать в Нью-Йорк. Казалось, всё это сделал кто-то другой, а он, настоящий Квентин, теперь занимал его место, совершенно не понимая, как жить эту новую непривычную жизнь. 

Слава писателя требовала слишком много усилий. Он оказался не готов к обрушившейся в один момент популярности. Его книги читали, в его инстаграм за несколько недель добавилось столько людей, что пришлось в конце концов снести страницу. Он едва не сделал то же самое и с номером телефона, но тут на помощь пришла Джулс. Она с лёгкостью взяла на себя роль его помощницы и за считанные дни разгребла весь этот хаос. Снова выручила его, как не раз делала в колледже. Благодаря Джулии Квентин умудрялся отлично учиться, не забывал есть и даже ходить на вечеринки. Так что сейчас он даже не удивился, обнаружив на руках контракт с крупным издательством, чек на кругленькую сумму и билеты в Нью-Йорк для него и Теда.

— В твоей жизни начинается новая глава, — увещевала Джулия. — Тебе нужно сменить обстановку, вдохновиться на продолжение. Да и Теду скоро станет скучно в нашем маленьком городке.

Насчёт последнего Квентин вынужден был согласиться. Его сын рос любопытным и непоседливым, задавал слишком много вопросов и проявлял недюжинный интерес к рисованию. Учителя утверждали, что у него талант — глупо было бы хоронить дарование в глубинке. Так что Квентин, с удовольствием бы проживший в этой самой глубинке всю жизнь, всё-таки собрал чемоданы и переехал.

И теперь столкнулся с известной проблемой: куда бы ты ни уехал, ты всегда берёшь с собой себя. А Квентину никогда не было полностью комфортно со своей личностью.

Он потянулся, разминая затёкшую шею, и посмотрел в окно. Лёгкий ветерок колыхал проклюнувшиеся листочки на деревьях — зелень медленно захватывала серый городской пейзаж. День едва перевалил за половину, но когда у Теда закончатся занятия, про работу можно будет забыть до следующего дня. Белый лист перед глазами так и остался девственно белым, и Квентин вздохнул. 

Он уже пытался писать в постели, за кухонным столом, на полу и даже от руки, как делал ещё в школе. Но всё было не то: вдохновение, пойманное лишь однажды, упорно не желало приходить снова. Однако сдаваться Квентин не собирался. Он видел кафе неподалёку, там можно было бы перекусить и, чем чёрт не шутит, попытаться что-нибудь написать. С этой решительной мыслью он сгрёб ноутбук, набросил пальто и вышел на улицу.

***

Кафе, которое Квентин заприметил, оказалось закрыто, так что он заозирался вокруг в поисках замены. Та обнаружилась в его же собственном доме и называлась необычным словом «Филлори». Посмаковав название на языке, Квентин потянул дверь и очутился в приятном полумраке.

Помещение небольшого ресторана почти целиком занимала барная стойка. Кроме неё, место занимали несколько крошечных столиков — и здоровенные стоячие часы, увенчанные кривыми козлиными рогами. Квентин так удивился, уставившись на них, что не сразу заметил, что кроме него в «Филлори» был только скучающий бармен, лениво полирующий бокалы.

— Добро пожаловать, — протянул он, высокий парень, затянутый в узкие джинсы, тесную рубашку и жилет (господи, кто вообще носит жилеты?), и тряхнул непослушными тёмными кудрями. — Чего желаете, мой единственный и неповторимый посетитель? 

В его тоне Квентину послышалась улыбка, ужасно располагающая к себе.

— Что-нибудь на ваш вкус, — рискнул он, усаживаясь за симпатичный столик у окна, спиной к странным часам, и вытащил ноутбук из сумки.

Не то чтобы пить днём было хорошей идеей, но раз уж Квентин сюда забрёл... Да и чем чёрт не шутит, может хотя бы алкоголь раскачает его заснувшее вдохновение?

На стол перед ним опустился бокал белого вина — изящный, тонкий — и Квентин залюбовался игрой солнечного света на нём. Следом появилась тарелка сырной нарезкой и... пара сэндвичей.

— Подумал, что вы будете не прочь поесть, — улыбнулся бармен, присаживаясь напротив. — Не помешаю?

Квентин неопределённо пожал плечами. Он не искал компании, но от запаха сэндвича желудок согласно заурчал. 

— И да, не обращайте внимания на это кощунство — кто же подаёт вино к такой обыденной еде? Меню ещё в разработке, а дразнить вас только сырной нарезкой мне не хотелось. Поэтому угощайтесь.

С этими словами бармен взял один из сэндвичей и со вкусом вгрызся в пышную мякоть.

Квентин посмотрел на него с любопытством и лёгким недоумением. Он всегда восхищался людьми, способными так легко идти на контакт: самому ему всегда было сложно так просто взять и заговорить с незнакомым человеком. Не хватало смелости. 

В конце концов, даже Ариэль сама к нему подошла, сама познакомилась и сама дала свой номер. Он бы так и не решился, хоть и ходил каждую неделю в её фруктовый магазинчик за пять кварталов от дома.

— Смелее, — подбодрил его бармен, аккуратно доедая свою порцию. Даже крошки на его подбородке смотрелись отчего-то частью образа.

Квентин отвлёкся от своих мыслей и попробовал вино. Оно и правда было чудесным, терпкий вкус разлился по языку, и Квентин с удовольствием сделал ещё глоток.

— Я был уверен, что угадал с выбором, — победно улыбнулся бармен и небрежно заправил за ухо кудрявую прядку. — За счёт заведения. — Квентин благодарно кивнул и открыл было ноутбук, но бармен продолжил: — Если скажешь, как тебя зовут.

Переход на «ты» в этом разговоре тоже ощущался совершенно естественно — словно они с этим парнем были давними знакомыми.

— Квентин, — послушно отозвался Квентин, на ощупь вбивая пароль. — Колдуотер.

— Квентин Колдуотер, — повторил бармен, словно прокатив его имя по языку, и явно остался этим доволен. — Хорошее имя.

Квентин смутился под внимательным взглядом и неловко заёрзал, не зная, ждут ли от него ещё чего-то или стоит вернуться к работе.

Бармен лучезарно усмехнулся и поднялся сам.

— Что ж, не буду тебе мешать. Если понадоблюсь, я за стойкой.

Он упорхнул, и Квентин, как ни старался, не мог не проводить ладную фигуру взглядом.

К счастью, вошли ещё посетители, компания ребят, видимо, студентов, и новый знакомый отвлёкся на них. Квентин же решительно занёс руки над клавиатурой.

И работа действительно пошла бодрее: то ли вино помогло, то ли смена обстановки, но Квентин начал писать, подтянув колено к груди и торопясь за утекающим потоком мыслей. 

Очнулся он, когда часы на запястье тихо звякнули, напоминая о времени. Квентин растерянно взглянул на экран, понял, что Тедди совсем скоро нужно забрать из школы, с сожалением закрыл ноутбук и сунул обратно в сумку. В кафе прибавилось людей, большинство столиков было занято, и симпатичный бармен разливал что-то за стойкой, не глядя в сторону Квентина и его укромного уголка у часов. Квентин встал, поправил ремень сумки и осторожно подобрался к стойке: совесть говорила ему, что плохо будет просто воспользоваться добротой случайного знакомого и не оставить ему хотя бы на чай. 

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Квентин, когда парень подошёл к его краю стойки, и неловко сунул купюру в банку для чаевых. 

Бармен улыбнулся и вытащил из той же банки пятерку.

— Твоя сдача, — Квентин удивлённо взглянул на протянутые ему деньги, но забрал купюру из длинных пальцев. — Заходи ещё, красавчик. 

Ариэль когда-то его так звала, но конечно же только в шутку. Бармен же смотрел на него открыто и прямо своими зеленющими глазами и улыбался так, словно визит Квентина был лучшим, что с ним случилось за день.

На улице Квентин спохватился, что всё ещё сжимает в кулаке злосчастную пятёрку, и торопливо развернул её, чтобы запихать в кошелёк. И так и остановился посреди тротуара.

По краю купюры мелким почерком был выведен номер телефона и имя.

Элиот.

***  
Попасть в «Филлори» в следующий раз Квентину удалось только через неделю с лишним. Тед умудрился подхватить простуду, и пришлось оставить его дома — несчастного и капризного. Квентин засел в квартире вместе с ним, пытаясь погрузиться в работу, но рутина не давала. Не помогали и ежедневные смс-ки Джулии с вопросами о том, как продвигается книга, и советами найти няню. Сам по себе совет был дельный, но Тед, пошедший характером в отца, не переносил в личном пространстве чужих людей. Квентин понимал, что рано или поздно им предстоит сделать этот шаг, но пока старался справиться один.

Он и думать забыл о красавчике-бармене, если бы выздоровевший наконец Тед, которого он как раз собирал в школу, не спросил:

— Пап, а зачем ты даёшь мне деньги Элиота?

Пятёрка, которую Квентин выделил сыну на карманные расходы, оказалась та самая, из «Филлори». Не то чтобы Квентин верил в знаки, но...

— Давай-ка поменяемся. — Он ловко выхватил из рук Теда купюру, а взамен всунул несколько помельче. — Это так... один человек забыл. 

Так что сегодня был тот самый день, когда Квентин, отчего-то нервно теребя ремень сумки, снова переступил порог «Филлори».

Тут снова было пусто, только какая-то девушка пила кофе за столиком, беззвучно подпевая музыке у себя в наушниках. Квентин потоптался на пороге, пытаясь заглянуть за стойку. Но там никого не было, да и бармены обычно работают посменно, так что Элиота, может, и вовсе сегодня нет. Квентин вздохнул, пытаясь не слишком анализировать, отчего так расстроился, прошёл за полюбившийся столик, подобрал и принялся разглядывать меню сезонных напитков.

— Рекомендую персиковый раф, — произнёс знакомый голос у него за спиной, и из-за часов вынырнул Элиот — в тех же узких джинсах и новой рубашке, ещё более облегающей и слегка расстёгнутой у горла. Квентин моргнул, неосознанно задержавшись взглядом на приоткрытой шее, и торопливо спрятал нос в меню. — Привет, Квентин Колдуотер. А я уже начал думать, что ты про меня забыл.

— Я не забыл, — торопливо возразил Квентин и тут же взмахнул руками, чувствуя, как к щекам подступает краска, — то есть, я работал, и собирался, но... — Элиот смотрел на него сверху вниз с понимающей улыбкой, и Квентин поспешно проглотил свою неуместную многословность. — Персиковый раф звучит просто отлично.

— Будет сделано, — подмигнул ему Элиот и ушёл за стойку, где принялся колдовать над кофемашиной. Квентин вытащил и открыл ноутбук, стараясь не особенно часто стрелять взглядом за стойку, но всё равно встретился пару раз со смеющимися глазами Элиота и снова с отчаянием понял, что уши пылают от неловкости.

Персиковый раф и правда оказался очень в тему — сладко-кислая, свежая нотка персика не перебивала, тем не менее, вкус отменного кофе, и Квентин даже глаза закрыл от удовольствия. 

Элиот к нему не подсаживался, и Квентин довольно бодро написал дневную норму слов. Ему не очень нравилось, куда уводит сюжет, но это было привычное дело: его герои частенько творили, что сами хотели, он успевал лишь записывать.

Однако стоило ему отодвинуть от себя ноутбук и с хрустом потянуться, как Элиот возник рядом с подносом, на котором в ряд стояло пять тарелочек с десертами.

— Нужно твоё мнение, — заявил он, ставя поднос на стол перед Квентином. — Составляем десертную карту. Основные позиции уже укомплектованы, но мы никак не можем выбрать нашу звезду. 

— Почему именно я? — осторожно спросил Квентин. — Я как-то не очень разбираюсь...

— Ну, ты похож на человека, который честно скажет, что думает, — хмыкнул Элиот, уже привычно садясь напротив и складывая локти на стол. Его изучающий взгляд блуждал по лицу Квентина, вынуждая обратить внимание на десерты. — Вон та девушка, что сидела у стены, попыталась выяснить, что нравится мне, хотя я спрашивал про другое. В общем, окажи мне услугу, Кью, попробуй и скажи своё мнение.

— Кью? — хмыкнул Квентин. Его сто лет так никто не называл, даже Джулия. Словно став его агентом, она перестала быть его подругой. Что конечно было не так, но...

— Очень вкусно звучит, — доверительно сообщил Элиот и подмигнул.

Чтобы избежать его пристального взгляда, Квентин торопливо закинул в рот первый кусочек и невольно облизнулся, когда нежный крем растаял у него во рту.

— У вас тут всё персиковое? 

Элиот фыркнул и небрежно махнул рукой.

— Нет, просто я фанат. Кстати о персиках, не возражаешь, если я одолжу твой телефон на минутку? Понятия не имею, куда подевал свой.

Квентин взглянул на него подозрительно, жуя очередное пирожное, но угрозы не почувствовал: Элиот сидел и улыбался, словно они были давними приятелями, и Квентин, отбросив ненужную осторожность, разблокировал и протянул ему свой айфон.

— Ты мой спаситель, — промурлыкал Элиот, быстро отбивая пальцами по экрану, а затем положил его между ними на стол, внимательно глядя на иконку зелёной трубки. 

Квентин зачем-то тоже уставился на неё, а потом услышал мелодию вызова.

— Где-то близко, — протянул Элиот, театрально оглядываясь, — ах, вот он где! — И он вытащил телефон из собственного кармана на джинсах. — Благодарю за помощь, Квентин, — его улыбка стала хитрее и шире. — И за номерок.

Квентин смотрел на него со священным ужасом, не веря своим глазам. Так его не разводили, пожалуй, с университета. Пришлось заедать новым пирожным, снова предательски полыхая ушами.

Назло Элиоту Квентин выбрал из пятёрки десертов единственный, в котором не чувствовалось персика — сливовый чизкейк.

— Доверюсь вашему вкусу, мистер Колдуотер, — довольно улыбнулся Элиот. — Сделать тебе порцию с собой? В качестве благодарности?

Квентин замотал головой, совершенно смущённый происходящим. Элиот, очевидно, флиртовал — в лоб, но мило, и это настораживало. После смерти Ари Квентин старался ни с кем не сближаться, да у него и времени на это не было — из-за Теда и писательства. И теперь он испытывал неловкость, которой не было со времён старшей школы. 

— Тебе разве не нужно работать? — поинтересовался он, когда Элиот, унеся поднос, снова оказался рядом, с полотенцем и бокалом в руке.

— А я работаю. В мои обязанности входит и... ммм... общение с клиентами.

И прежде, чем Квентин успел ответить, Элиот исчез где-то за часами — кажется, у него там была задняя дверь в какую-нибудь волшебную кладовую, от пола до потолка полную персиков. Квентин помотал головой, отгоняя дурацкую картинку, и вернулся взглядом к экрану. Перечитал последний абзац, взвесил мысленно происходящее и стёр его, переписал начисто, посматривая вокруг: Элиот вернулся в зал и теперь порхал за стойкой, что-то смешивая в красивых широких бокалах. Квентин ещё раз покосился на него, высокого и уверенного, и мысленно вздохнул: хотя бы себе он мог честно признаться, что здесь у него не было никаких шансов. И весь флирт наверняка был для Элиота просто спортивным интересом. Или, ещё проще — способом убить время.

Эта мысль должна была помочь Квентину избавиться от назойливых сомнений, но она только распалила его изнутри. Глава получалась сочной и громкой, герои орали друг на друга, а потом начали целоваться — тут Квентин поймал себя за руку и захлопнул крышку ноутбука, не перечитывая, что написал. В этот раз он оставил деньги на столике и бочком выскользнул из «Филлори», пока Элиот отвлёкся на новую клиентку за стойкой. 

Кто-то мог бы сказать, что Квентин позорно сбежал, но он бы запросто опроверг эту нелепую гипотезу. 

Запросто. Но уши всё ещё горели.

***  
«Нехорошо давать людям ложную надежду.»

Квентин уже десять минут пялился на экран своего телефона, не решаясь нажать на кнопку «отправить». Был ли в этом смысл? Элиот не предлагал ему ничего... такого, даже не намекал. Квентин сам дал себе ложную надежду, а потом расстроился. 

Он вздохнул, откладывая телефон. Права была Элис — отношения не для него. Он всё равно всё испортит, так зачем вообще пытаться? А даже если бы Элиот не шутил... Весь этот флирт закончится, когда он узнает про Теда, вот и всё. Кому нужен парень с балластом?

А если Квентин отправит сейчас сообщение, то лишится и вновь приобретённого райского уголка. Так стоит ли рисковать?

— Па-а-апа! Пап! — раздалось из детской, и Квентин со вздохом отложил телефон, так и не отправив сообщение.

***  
Он продержался три дня.

Три дня работал из дома, закидывая в себя невкусную заказную еду, и не сдвинулся ни на шаг в сюжете. Возможно, потому, что каждую минуту возвращался взглядом к тёмному экрану телефона, подспудно ожидая тихого звона входящего сообщения.

Но телефон молчал, и на четвертый день Квентин снова сунул ноутбук в сумку и запретил себе сомневаться, пока не переступил порог «Филлори».

— Квентин! — Элиот сразу увидел его и помахал рукой, подзывая к себе. Квентин неожиданно для самого себя послушался и уселся за стойкой. — Сколько лет, сколько зим. Что тебя привело? Скучал по мне? Что будешь пить? 

— На твой вкус, — привычно открестился Квентин, пропуская мимо ушей ворох беспардонных вопросов, и достал из сумки блокнот и ручку.

— Выглядишь так, словно на кону судьба мира, — улыбнулся Элиот, доставая из-под стойки пару бутылок. — Поделишься, в чём проблема? 

— Сюжет не двигается, — признался Квентин, расчерчивая лист на квадраты, и Элиот воодушевлённо вскинул брови.

— Сюжет? Так ты писатель?

— Ну... да, — Квентин взъерошил волосы и, поймав вопросительный взгляд Элиота, со вздохом продолжил: — Я автор «Волшебников из Брейкбиллс».

Обычно в этом месте люди начинали охать и восхищаться либо смущённо обещать, что обязательно прочитают как-нибудь. «Как-нибудь», ясное дело, никогда не наступало.

Но Элиот лишь пожал плечами.

— Не слышал. Это фэнтези?

— Не совсем, — возразил Квентин. — Да, там присутствуют элементы, присущие жанру, но в целом это не такое фэнтези, как «Игра престолов»...

— Её я тоже не читал, — хмыкнул Элиот.

— Ну, сейчас мало кто читает. Зато вот сериал...

— По ней и сериал есть?

Квентин удивлённо воззрился на Элиота, встряхивающего шейкер.

— Да ладно. Ты не смотрел «Игру престолов»? Из какого ты века?

Тот пожал плечами, выливая мутную жидкость коктейля в высокий бокал.

— Я не очень-то сведущ в поп-культуре.

— Но «Игра престолов» — шедевр кинематографа!

— Шедевр кинематографа, — усмехнулся Элиот, — это «Вечное сияние чистого разума». Попробуй.

Он подвинул к Квентину бокал, и тот отхлебнул, не глядя. Коктейль оказался довольно крепким, но приятным, а кристаллики сахара, которыми была украшена кромка бокала, приятно скользили по языку. 

— Так что там у тебя с сюжетом?

— Он не складывается, — вздохнул Квентин, разглядывая поворотные элементы в клетках своей таблицы. — Не могу сформулировать, в чём беда, знаю только, что она есть.

— Как помочь? — деловито уточнил Элиот, опираясь локтями на стойку и откровенно разглядывая Квентина в упор. 

Квентин постучал ручкой по бумаге.

— Я не знаю, — коктейль приятно согревал изнутри. — Знаю только, что здесь мне пишется лучше, чем дома. Лучше, чем где бы то ни было, — пришлось признаться под внимательным взглядом, и Элиот мягко улыбнулся.

— «Филлори» в твоём распоряжении, милый. Как и моё безраздельное внимание. — Он закатал рукава рубашки, и Квентин буквально прикипел взглядом к крупным кистям с длинным пальцами и россыпью перстней на них. Какая-то мысль вертелась в голове, но... — Я польщён, кстати: обычно в бары приходят расслабиться, а не работать. Ты — приятное исключение.

Он снова делал это. Отвешивал мимолётные комплименты, сбивающие с толку. Квентин не знал, как, да и не умел на них реагировать, поэтому просто помолчал.

— А ещё, — вдруг просиял Элиот, — если не знаешь, с чего начать, начни с конца. Когда мы открывали «Филлори», я... хм, владельцы не совсем понимали, что именно хотят открыть. Для кофейни требовалось одно, для бара другое, и всё как-то не увязывалось. Потом Марго — она одна из владелиц бара, как-нибудь познакомлю, — не предложила забыть о поисках идеального помещения и просто подумать, что мы в итоге хотим получить от заведения. Какую атмосферу. Каких клиентов. Поэтому «Филлори» — это такой микс из всего. — Элиот коротко рассмеялся. — Я к тому, что ты ведь знаешь финал? Вот и иди от него. 

Квентин моргнул.

— Хотел бы я знать, — прозвучало как-то совсем жалко, и Квентин поспешно добавил, — понимаешь, я верю в свободу воли. Для персонажей. — Элиот с любопытством вскинул бровь, и Квентин помедлил, подыскивая слова. — Я не хочу запирать их конечным финалом. У меня их сотня в голове, разных, плохих и хороших, но я никогда не знаю, каким он будет на самом деле.

— Этим он и хорош, правда? — улыбнулся Элиот, и Квентин невольно улыбнулся в ответ: честно говоря, он ни с кем ещё не делился своим странным подходом, даже с Ариэль, и только Тедди знал, что папины персонажи всегда решают сами за себя. — Мне нравится, как ты мыслишь, Квентин Колдуотер. 

На стол между ними легла тарелка с очередными сэндвичами, и Квентин благодарно вцепился в свою половину.

— Иногда мне просто не хватает слов, чтобы рассказать историю персонажей, — продолжил он, — а иногда их словно слишком много, а меня слишком мало, и я вообще перестаю понимать, чего они от меня хотят.

— А хочешь, — заговорщицки улыбнулся Элиот, обнимая пальцами кружку с дымящимся кофе, — хочешь, расскажу, чего от тебя хочу я? 

Квентин замер с набитым ртом, торопливо проглотил свой кусок, рассеянно глотнул из бокала и заморгал от предательской крепости.

Он хотел. Уже давно хотел.

— И... что же? — прокашлявшись, спросил он, замирая от предвкушения. 

— Хочу накормить тебя нормальным ужином, а не этим фастфудом. С нормальным вином. И чтобы ты пришёл расслабиться, а не работать. Скажем, в эту пятницу?

Чёрт возьми! Квентин едва не взвыл от досады. Именно в пятницу ему нужно было показать первую главу Джулии, а потом — забрать Теда из школы и отвезти на рисование, занятия у него заканчивались поздно.

— Я... не могу, — с сожалением выдохнул он, сжимаясь от разочарования, мелькнувшего во взгляде Элиота.

— О, ясно.

— Но если ты согласен подождать до среды, то я компенсирую ожидание, — выпалил торопливо Квентин.

На лице Элиота расцвела мягкая улыбка. 

Красивая.

Квентин точно сошёл с ума.

— Обещаешь? — хитро переспросил Элиот, и Квентин закивал. — И это свидание.

— Я понял.

— И я собираюсь вести себя, как на свидании, — тихо сказал Элиот, наклоняясь ближе.

— Я... понял.

Элиот мягко провел пальцем в уголке губ Квентина, убирая кристаллик сахара, и облизал его. 

— Тогда замётано, господин писатель.

Нет, Квентину срочно нужно было проветрить голову.

Остаток дня они с Элиотом провели на разных сторонах зала: Квентин работал, сверяясь с блокнотом и пробуя то один, то другой вариант, а Элиот крутился за стойкой, разносил заказы и иногда притормаживал рядом, чтобы заглянуть Квентину через плечо, взъерошить ему волосы или коснуться руки. 

Квентин чувствовал себя ужасно счастливым, хоть и боялся в этом признаться. И периодически повторял про себя, чтобы не забыть: среда, вечер, «Филлори».

Все эти планы, Элиот и его внимание казались Квентину каким-то фантастическим сном, которому самое место было в его книгах. Не в силах отогнать эту мысль, он даже вплёл её в новую главу, вернувшись домой, а потом закрыл ноутбук и прижал к груди.

Потрясающе красивый и ужасно интересный парень назначил ему свидание. Настоящее. Ему. Квентин застонал и натянул на голову капюшон толстовки, пряча горящее лицо. 

С тех пор, как не стало Ари, он лишь однажды пытался куда-то с кем-то выбраться, и Элис была настоящей катастрофой. Квентин поморщился, вспоминая её странные повадки и немедленное желание познакомиться с Тедом — которому такая инициатива пришлась настолько не по душе, что Квентин следующие три дня не мог унять его горькие слёзы. Ещё Элис пыталась объяснить ему, как «настоящие» писатели должны делать свою работу, и даже всучила ему какую-то книжку с диаграммами и инструкциями, которую Квентин тем же вечером подсунул под ножку шкафа.

И секс, словно вынужденный с обеих сторон, — последняя попытка совместить несовместимые кусочки пазлов, — секс был ужасен. Квентину давно не было так стыдно и плохо, как следующим утром, когда Элис ушла, и он тут же написал ей короткое сообщение про разрыв отношений и в сердцах даже стёр её номер из записной книжки.

А Элиот... Квентин облизнул губы, переключившись на мысли о нём. Элиот был совсем другим. Он по-другому смотрел, по-другому двигался, говорил, улыбался. Квентин закрыл глаза, представляя эту улыбку, и неловко поёрзал в кресле, зачем-то прижимая ноутбук ближе.

Джулия бы сказала, что он идиот, если снова попадает в эту ловушку: запасть на человека, зная его все несколько дней. С Ари было так же, и кто знает, сколько бы они продержались, если бы не счастливая случайность в виде Теда.

А к Элиоту Квентина просто тянуло. Он был как глоток свежего воздуха, вроде бы простой, но явно скрывающий за оболочкой много всего интересного.

А ещё он был красив, и при одном только воспоминании о ладной фигуре в облегающих шмотках, Квентина предательски охватило возбуждение. Он не испытывал проблем с собственной бисексуальностью и даже имел в запасе несколько неловких поцелуев с однокурсником на вечеринке, но...

С Элиотом было по-другому. Чем больше Квентин вспоминал о красивых и ловких пальцах, тем сильнее возбуждался. В конце концов он отложил несчастный ноутбук и запустил руку в джинсы.

Фантазии об Элиоте оказались куда интереснее любого порно. Закусив губу, Квентин двигал кулаком и представлял, как Элиот прижал бы его к барной стойке прямо в «Филлори». Как запустил бы свои длинные пальцы ему в волосы на затылке. Как целовал бы — горячо и наверняка очень умело (чувствовался в нём такой опыт), и как прошептал бы на ухо сладкое «Кью»...

На этой мысли Квентин тихо застонал и кончил себе в ладонь так сильно, как давно уже не бывало.

«Чёрт возьми, я и правда попал», — нервно подумал он.

***

Следующие несколько дней превратились в ад.

Перед сдачей главы Квентин с головой закопался в схемы и планы. Судорожно меняя разные куски местами, он нервничал и к четвергу окончательно потерял нить собственной мысли. Во всей этой суматохе у него даже не было возможности спуститься в «Филлори» и хоть одним глазком взглянуть на Элиота; плюс, смущённый собственным возбуждением после их последней встречи, Квентин не был уверен в себе. И своей крепости... Духа.

А дедлайн по главе дамокловым мечом висел над душой.

— Пап, почитай мне? — попросил вечером Тед, забравшись к Квентину на колени, и тот чмокнул его в щёку, приобнял, удобно устраивая на коленке.

Среди любой суеты Тедди всегда был важнее. Это правило Квентин завёл очень давно. Пришлось, просто чтобы они оба не сошли с ума в одиночестве.

— Что хочешь сегодня? — Квентин взъерошил мягкие светлые волосы сына, и Тед смешно фыркнул, отмахиваясь от его руки.

— Твою новую книгу!

Кое-что в его рукописях не стоило слышать маленьким мальчикам, но Квентин давно научился на лету переформулировать происходящее на манер детских сказок. Вот только сейчас он даже не знал, с чего начать, с какого конца подобраться к черновику.

А потом вдруг сообразил и кликнул по самому раннему образцу — тому документу, который закончил тогда, в «Филлори», с Элиотом, молчаливо подбадривающим его из-за стойки.

Тедди внимательно слушал, качая ножкой и важно кивая в нужных местах, и чем дальше Квентин читал, тем сильнее убеждался, что это было оно, то самое.

И потом, уложив сына в кроватку, провёл следующую ночь над редактурой, но это было ничто по сравнению с муками неопределённости.

Приехавшую в пятницу Джулию встретил очень усталый, но очень довольный зомби с хохочущим Тедом подмышкой и распечатанной готовой главой в руках.

Туда, конечно, придётся внести миллион корректировок, но главное, что она была готова. А Джулия — довольна.

— Что-то ты на удивление продуктивен, — хмыкнула она, пристально глядя на Квентина. — Задумал что-нибудь?

Квентин замотал головой, пряча за волосами предательски лезущую на лицо улыбку.

— Врёшь ведь. — Джулия легонько стукнула его по плечу, но настаивать не стала. —Ты же знаешь, что можешь мне всё рассказать, если захочешь?

— Конечно, — Квентин чмокнул её в щёку, и они распрощались до следующей встречи.

За это он и любил Джулию — та никогда не наседала с вопросами и не лезла в личное пространство без разрешения.

***

Выходные они с Тедом провели за домашними хлопотами и игрой в видеоприставку. Квентин то и дело бросал взгляды на телефон, подумывая написать Элиоту, но... о чём? Сказать, что продвинулся с сюжетом? Спросить, ждёт ли он их свидания так же, как ждал Квентин? Намекнуть, что в его эротических фантазиях теперь появился некто высокий и кудрявый? На этих мыслях Квентин отчаянно мотал головой. Среда уже скоро, нужно просто дождаться.

Но Элиот не выдержал первым.

«Твой сливовый чизкейк разлетается со скоростью света. Спасибо, Кью», — пришло в воскресенье под вечер.

«Я рад. И жду среды.», написал Квентин в поле ответа, пытаясь справиться с восторгом от долгожданной весточки. Подумав, он дописал «очень», а потом торопливо стёр все сообщение целиком.

— Пап, не отвлекайся, — Тед дёрнул его за рукав, и Квентин поспешно взмахнул джойстиком, показывая свою искреннюю вовлечённость.

— Ты всё равно меня подчистую разбил, малыш. Я сейчас вернусь, — вскочив с дивана, Квентин потрепал сына по голове и сбежал на кухню. Прислонившись к холодильнику, он снова и снова перечитывая чужое сообщение.

Кью. От этого имени сердце сжималось сладким предвкушением — и страхом.

«Я рад.», вбил Квентин в поле, добавил дурацкий смайлик и ткнул «отправить».

Ответ пришёл сразу же, он даже не успел положить телефон на стол.

«Я думал, писателям положено быть многословными. Я не вовремя?»

Квентин чуть удар не схватил, представив, как Элиот стоит за стойкой, с надеждой посматривая на телефон.

«Вовремя», отправил он в итоге вообще без знаков препинания, и добавил: «Жаль, что сегодня воскресенье». Это единственное, что он мог сейчас выдавить из себя и не умереть от неловкости при отправке.

«Ужасно жаль», — согласился Элиот, и Квентин счастливо вздохнул, падая на диван. — «Хотя в „Филлори“ сегодня вечер свечей, тебе бы понравилось».

Квентин представил высокого статного Элиота среди сотен горящих свечей и вздохнул. Да, ему определённо бы понравилось.

«Видимо, там не очень весело, раз ты пишешь», — набрал он всё-таки.

«С тобой было бы веселее»,

Ох, боже.

В следующем сообщении была фотография. Квентин едва не выронил телефон, открыв снимок на весь экран. Кто-то запечатлел Элиота у тех напольных часов, он был одет в... камзол? И белую рубашку, какие носили, наверно, в средние века. А его кудрявую голову украшала тонкая изящная корона.

Ему удивительно шёл этот образ. Квентин облизал пересохшие губы, жадно вглядываясь в детали, которые мог рассмотреть — из-за приглушённого света видно было не очень хорошо.

«Вы прекрасны, ваше величество», — отбил он и рухнул на подушки под удивлённый хохот Теда.

«Твой комплимент мне лучшая награда», — как оказалось, отозвался Элиот, когда Квентин заставил себя посмотреть на мигнувший уведомлением экран. — «А мог бы увидеть своими глазами.»

Квентин зажмурился и прижал телефон к груди, невидяще разглядывая мельтешение фигур на экране телевизора.

Время, кажется, прокляло его своей медлительностью.

***  
А дальше они просто не могли остановиться.

Квентин не мог работать, не мог сосредоточиться, ничего не мог, кроме как пялиться на экран телефона, ожидая, пока он загорится новым сообщением. За следующие два с половиной дня он вычистил всю квартиру — уборка позволяла занять руки, пока голова была занята Элиотом. Даже Тедди начал что-то подозревать и спросил, всё ли в порядке — пришлось уверять его, что папа не сошёл с ума, а просто очень ждёт одного важного события.

— Какого события? — требовательно уточнил Тед, потянув Квентина за прядь волос.

— Встречи с одним человеком, — признался Квентин.

— С хорошим? — серьёзно спросил сын, и Квентин чуть не расплылся в идиотской улыбке.

— Очень.

— Я тоже хочу с ним встретиться! — заявил Тед, и Квентин легонько щёлкнул его по курносому носику.

— Я первый, а если всё пройдёт хорошо...

Если всё пройдёт хорошо.

Вечером среды, за полчаса до назначенного времени, Квентин стоял перед зеркалом в своей спальне и в отчаянии смотрел в собственные испуганные глаза. Предыдущие два часа он провёл, выпотрошив свой шкаф, и даже сумел убедить себя, что доволен финальным выбором — вот только из квартиры пришлось срочно сбегать, чтобы не передумать и не свихнуться, закопавшись в горе толстовок.

При виде «Филлори» его сердце определённо пропустило удар.

Он быстро напечатал Теду, ночевавшему сегодня у дедушки, пожелание спокойной ночи, и толкнул дверь.

Внутри оказалось на удивление пусто — ни одного посетителя. Зато был накрыт единственный стол — тот самый, за которым они с Элиотом впервые разговорились.

— Привет, — тихо раздалось позади, и Квентин вздрогнул, когда ему на плечи легли руки. Элиот коротко сжал пальцы и отпустил, с улыбкой обойдя Квентина. От мимолётного прикосновения по спине побежали мурашки. — Очень рад тебя наконец увидеть.

Элиот выглядел потрясающе: кремовые брюки — узкие, подчёркивающие длину ног, — белая рубашка с закатанными рукавами и бежевый жилет, украшенный чем-то, подозрительно похожим на цепочку от карманных часов. Квентину моментально стало неловко за свои джинсы и простую чёрную рубашку. После смерти Ари он полюбил такие вещи, не требующие особого ухода, и теперь казался себе тенью на фоне блистательного Элиота.

— Отлично выглядишь, — выдохнул он, и Элиот, улыбнувшись, взял его за руку, чтобы подвести к столу.

— Тут сегодня только мы, так что прости, но я буду иногда отлучаться за блюдами. А пока выпьем?

Он откупорил бутылку красного вина и разлил по бокалам. Пытаясь справиться с накатившим смущением, Квентин сделал первый глоток и замер, покачивая тёрпкое вино на языке.

— Очень вкусно.

— Рад, что тебе понравилось, — подмигнул Элиот, усаживаясь напротив.

— Почему ты сказал, что в «Филлори» сегодня никого нет? — полюбопытствовал Квентин.

— Я решил, что свидание наедине звучит более интересно, поэтому закрыл бар на сегодня.

— В каком это смысле «закрыл»?

— Ну, — Элиот, будто смутившись, поправил кудрявую прядь, лезущую на лицо, и сказал: — Я не только бармен, Кью. Вообще-то... я ещё и владелец этого места.

Квентин поперхнулся вином и закашлялся. Элиот мягко пододвинул к нему стакан с водой.

— Владелец? — новая информация плохо укладывалась в голове, но определённо была похожа на правду. Слишком уж обстановка «Филлори» подходила Элиоту, а он ей — как будто владельцы специально подбирали бармена под стать своему заведению. Но всё оказалось проще.

Элиот кивнул.

— Это долгая история, возможно, для другого раза, — улыбнулся он, и Квентин кивнул тоже, отпивая воду маленькими глотками. — Ты прекрасно выглядишь, Квентин.

— Брось, — Квентин поёрзал на стуле, пересиливая дурацкое желание подтянуть колено к груди. — Ни в какое сравнение.

— А кто здесь сравнивает? — подловил его Элиот и поднялся на ноги. — Начнём с закусок.

Вернувшись с двумя тарелками, он поставил их на стол и ловко передвинул собственный стул поближе к Квентину. Теперь они сидели почти вплотную: Квентин на своём привычном месте у часов, а Элиот рядом, и от его близости у Квентина предательски участилось дыхание.

— Это ничего, что «Филлори» будет закрыта весь вечер? — уточнил Квентин, просто чтобы успокоить свою совесть.

— Ты важнее, — просто улыбнулся Элиот, отпивая из своего бокала, и Квентину пришлось запихнуть в рот пучок салата, чтобы не сболтнуть какой-нибудь новой глупости. Стоял бы он сейчас — ноги бы подкосились.

Дальше вечер потёк легче. Элиот болтал за двоих, рассказывая забавные случаи из жизни «Филлори», а Квентин, наконец не скрываясь, разглядывал его и молча ел, наслаждаясь вкусными блюдами.

— Ну а какой у тебя секрет, Квентин Колдуотер? — спросил Элиот, подавая мясо. — Мой, про бар, ты уже знаешь. А вот что скрывается за этой симпатичной улыбкой?

Квентин смущённо кашлянул. Он не привык к комплиментам, высказанным вот так, в лоб. Элиот же сыпал ими без устали.

— Ну, — решившись, начал Квентин, — у меня есть сын.

Глаза Элиота удивлённо расширились, а взгляд быстро метнулся к руке — видимо, в поисках кольца.

Квентин показал ему пустой безымянный палец и улыбнулся. 

— Только сын. Самый замечательный мальчик на свете.

Кольца — своё и Ариэль — Квентин хранил дома в крошечной шкатулке в глубине бара, вместе с другими её мелочами, и не доставал уже несколько лет.

Элиот быстро оправился от удивления и снова взялся за еду.

— И как же зовут самого замечательного парня на свете? — спросил он, и Квентин улыбнулся, благодарный, что Элиот выбрал именно этот вопрос.

— Теодор. Тедди. Ему шесть, — Квентин порылся в телефоне и протянул Элиоту одну из последних фотографий. 

Элиот взглянул на экран, и в его глазах вместо ожидаемого равнодушия плеснулась улыбка — нежная и тёплая.

— А ты умеешь удивлять, Колдуотер, — Квентин неловко пожал плечами, прячась за бокалом. 

Дальше в душу Элиот не полез, и Квентин заговорил сам: ему давно уже было не больно, история словно превратилась в сказку, случившуюся с кем-то другим.

— Я... Был женат. Женился, когда узнал, что Ари беременна Тедом, — Элиот серьёзно кивнул, словно поддерживая его. — А когда ему было два годика, мы остались вдвоём. И всё это... Долгая история, — улыбнулся Квентин. — Расскажу, когда ты расскажешь мне о баре.

— Справедливо, — рассмеялся Элиот, а потом вдруг склонился вперёд, совсем близко к Квентину. — Надеюсь, когда-нибудь мне выпадет честь встретиться с замечательным мальчиком Тедом.

Сердце у Квентина сладко сжалось от нежности.

Наверное, для большинства людей их свидание показалось бы странным. Минимум личных тем, максимум шуток (Элиот) и неловких фраз (Квентин), но Квентину было так хорошо как давно уже не бывало. Ему нравилось в «Филлори», нравилась еда и мягкий смех Элиота, и даже вино, хотя он вообще в нём не разбирался. Пожалуй, этот вечер не мог стать более идеальным.

Когда они доели, Элиот убрал тарелки и хлопнул в ладоши.

— Так, впереди ещё десерт, но его нужно подождать. Что скажешь насчёт кофе?

Квентин был согласен и на кофе, и на что угодно. Они переместились за барную стойку: Квентин привычно занял место на высоком стуле, а Элиот принялся колдовать над кофемашиной.

— А я ведь начал читать «Волшебников», — сказал вдруг он. — Совсем мало прочитал, но мне нравится.

— Ты просто мне льстишь, — смущённо заерзал на стуле Квентин. — Сам говорил, что не любишь фэнтези.

— Но твое — не типичное. — Элиот поставил перед ним маленькую чашечку эспрессо с кардамоном и корицей. — Мне нравится, что твои герои — не герои на самом деле. Обычные люди. Таких я вижу каждый день в этом баре. Мне нравится, как ты рассказываешь историю, словно уводишь за собой в волшебный мир. Это подкупает.

Квентин едва дышал, слушая это. Когда он создавал «Волшебников», то именно этого и хотел: увлечь в другой мир, дать читателям возможность сбежать из серых будней и проблем и найти себя в ином, подходящем месте.

— Так что я дочитаю и тогда похвалю тебя нормально, — усмехнулся Элиот, тепло глядя на него.

И Квентин не выдержал. Запрещая себе слишком сильно задумываться, он приподнялся на стуле, перегнулся через стойку и поцеловал Элиота, успев поймать удивленный вздох.

У поцелуя был кофейный вкус.

А потом Элиот улыбнулся и склонился к нему сам, опираясь локтями на стойку.

— Мне не помешает поучиться у тебя смелости, — сказал он тихо, погладив Квентина по щеке.

И поцеловал его, послушно замершего, сам — мягко и глубоко, лучше, чем в любой фантазии. Квентин подался навстречу, привстав со стула, и пальцы Элиота скользнули ему на загривок, погладили и сжали, заставив Квентина тихо застонать.

Элиот отстранился, всё ещё улыбаясь, и у Квентина сладко засосало под ложечкой, когда Элиот сплёл их пальцы между двумя чашками кофе.

Кажется, он и вовсе забыл, как дышать. Сидел и моргал отчаянно, замирая от нежности, пока Элиот смотрел на него и гладил большим пальцем его ладонь.

— Иди уже сюда, Кью, — позвал Элиот, мотнув головой за стойку, и хрипотца в его голосе пьянила не хуже, чем вино.

Квентин пошел, словно загипнотизированный. Элиот положил ладонь ему на щёку и привлек к себе, целуя нежно и медленно. Квентин растворялся в этом поцелуе. Приподнялся на цыпочки, обнимая Элиота за шею и не сдержал стона, когда тот обхватил его за талию и скользнул языком в рот.

Элиот целовался мастерски. Даже лучше, чем Квентин себе представлял. Он отвечал, позволяя Элиоту вести, и это тоже было чем-то новым. Сильные руки прижимали его всё ближе и теснее, и в какой-то момент Квентин едва не сбежал, осознавая, что ещё мгновение, и Элиот почувствует его... его возбуждение.

— Мне лестно, что ты так реагируешь, — прошептал Элиот, когда это всё же случилось. И двинул бёдрами, позволяя ощутить собственное желание.

После этого поцелуи перестали быть медленными и осторожными. Квентин закрыл глаза, полностью проваливаясь в движения губ, языков и тел.

Это было так... Сладко и горячо, что из головы вылетело всё, кроме чужих губ и нежного языка. А потом Элиот вдруг развернул его и прижал бёдрами к стойке, расстегнул торопливо пару пуговиц на рубашке Квентина и поцеловал теперь уже его шею. Влажно провёл языком, и Квентин застонал, не сдержавшись, вцепился в него обеими руками. Гладил худую твёрдую спину, сминая рубашку, и отчаянно тёрся бёдрами. Одобрительно охнул, когда пальцы Элиота выдернули его рубашку из брюк и принялись бороться с ремнём.

— Ты не представляешь, — опалил Квентину ухо горячий шёпот, — как тяжело было сдерживаться всё это время, Квентин, ты вообще видел себя со стороны?..

Квентин только заскулил ему в губы, цепляя пальцами тёмные кудри и плавясь от возбуждения, а Элиот, целуя его и шепча в губы всякое, медленно расстегнул молнию на его джинсах. 

— Кто бы говорил, — прохрипел Квентин, который видел эти улыбчивые умелые губы каждый день во сне и наяву, не в состоянии отвлечься от сладких фантазий. — Элиот, я...

Его телефон зазвонил в тишине бара резко и пронзительно, оборвав его на середине стона. Элиот тоже замер, чуть отступил, взъерошенный, взглянул жарко, и Квентин поспешно поцеловал его ещё раз, жадно и быстро, вытащив телефон из кармана.

Единственным человеком, звонок которого мог бы пробиться через режим «не беспокоить», был отец.

— Папа? — Квентин ответил на вызов и, прижав телефон к уху, кашлянул, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал нормально. — Что-то с Тедом?

Элиот прикрыл на мгновение глаза, будто собираясь с силами, а затем поцеловал его во взмокший висок и освободил из объятий и встал рядом, покрутив в пальцах остывший кофе.

— Прости, сынок, — сокрушённо отозвался отец. — Знаю, что у тебя были планы, но Теду приснился плохой сон и...

— Папочка! — Тед выхватил из рук телефон и зарыдал в трубку: — Мне снились монстры! Они забрали маму! И тебя заберу-у-ут!

Он зашелся в рыданиях, и Квентин вздохнул. Изредка с сыном случались подобные приступы: после смерти мамы кто-то в саду сказал ему о монстрах, и с тех пор он периодически видел кошмары. К счастью, его достаточно было успокоить и обнять, но делать это он доверял только Квентину.

— Всё в порядке, Тедди, монстры меня не тронут. Ты ведь защищаешь меня, верно?

Тед шумно задышал, видимо, соглашаясь.

— Меня никто не тронет, пока ты у меня есть. Хочешь, я приеду?

— Да! И почитаешь мне про волшебников?

— Конечно. А пока ложись в кроватку, дедушка принесёт тебе молока.

Закончив разговор, Квентин виновато посмотрел на Элиота.

— Прости, мне придётся уехать. 

— Я понимаю, — мягко улыбнулся тот. — Тебя подвезти?

Квентин покачал головой. Ему ужасно не хотелось уходить, но и вмешивать Элиота в свои дела было рано. 

— Тогда увидимся на днях?

— Мне очень понравилось наше свидание, — выдохнул Квентин. — Я...

Элиот привлёк его к себе и мягко поцеловал. 

— Ты должен мне десерт, Колдуотер. И поверь, я буду очень, очень голодным.

Под его тёмным взглядом Квентину стало горячо и он, поспешно попрощавшись, выскочил на улицу.

«Ещё бы пять минут, Кью, и так просто я бы тебя не выпустил», — пришло Квентину на телефон ближе к ночи. Он успел съездить к сыну, переброситься парой слов с отцом и улечься спать у него на кушетке, по самые уши закутавшись в тёплый плед.

От сообщения на экране его бросило в жар. Пришлось завернуться в плед ещё теснее и держать телефон прямо перед глазами. 

«И что бы ты сделал?»

«Не провоцируй меня, Колдуотер.»

«Ты первый начал», — по-детски парировал Квентин и не смог сдержать улыбки, увидев в ответ потирающий ручки смайлик.

«Я бы целовал тебя, пока ты бы не поплыл окончательно. А потом залез бы тебе в штаны, чтобы лично убедиться, как ты возбуждён», — в тексте не было интонаций, но Квентин чуть не застонал, представив, как Элиот говорит это своим мягким, уверенным голосом. 

«Тебе бы писателем быть», — отбил Квентин трясущимися пальцами, а потом добавил: «Продолжай.»

«Какой нетерпеливый.» — Квентин почти услышал улыбку в его голосе и покраснел, стискивая телефон в пальцах. — «Всё будет. Лично.»

«Я думаю о тебе», — написал ему Квентин и, отправив, крепко зажмурился.

«И я о тебе, — пришло тут же. — Постоянно.»

Квентин закусил губу и прислушался — и Тед, и отец, кажется, заснули. 

«Мне ужасно жаль, что пришлось так сорваться», — написал он. — «Я хотел бы попробовать десерт. Что ты планировал?»

«Грушевый тарт и мороженое», — ответил Элиот. — «Я бы кормил тебя им с ложки, а потом слизывал бы остатки с твоих губ».

О боже. Квентина моментально охватило возбуждение. Тело, у которого отобрали долгожданную ласку, жаждало реванша, и он не выдержал:

«Я бы тоже хотел так. И раздеть тебя. Коснуться кожи».

«Ну вот, Кью, теперь у меня стоит. Ужасно обидно, знаешь ли, справляться в одиночку. Разве что...»

«Разве что?..» — Квентин запустил руку под одеяло и теперь поглаживал себе через трусы.

«Разве что ты тоже трогаешь себя. Я бы посмотрел на тебя сейчас».

Квентин мысленно застонал, представляя Элиота, раскинувшегося дома на кровати. Он бы наверняка и дрочил красиво: раскинув длинные ноги, выгибаясь на кровати и постанывая в голос.

«Я бы хотел, чтобы это делал ты. Со мной»

«О нет, Кью, я бы не делал. Я бы взял у тебя в рот. Я бы сделал это прямо у стойки, я хотел. Ты был такой твёрдый, ужасно хотелось попробовать тебя на вкус».

Квентин приспустил бельё и всё-таки зажал член в руке. Невыносимо.

«Но тебе бы не удалось отделаться так просто», — прилетело следующее сообщение.

«Хочу тебя видеть», — вбил дрожащими пальцами Квентин, — «хочу тебя поцеловать.»

«Невыносимо», — рефреном отозвался Элиот, и Квентин закусил край одеяла, чтобы не застонать, двигая кулаком по члену. — «А я слышал, что хорошие мальчики не целуются на первом свидании.»

«Тогда хорошо, что мы с тобой не такие», — Квентин сам не понимал, как до сих пор сохраняет ясность мыслей в тумане раскалённого возбуждения. — «Я так возбуждён сейчас, кажется, с ума сойду без тебя».

А через две минуты, словно в награду за отказавшее чувство самосохранения и честность, его телефон тихо звякнул входящим голосовым сообщением.

«Я бы взял оба наших члена в ладонь», — голос у Элиота был хриплым и низким, прерывающимся на шорох дыхания, — «и дрочил бы сейчас нам обоим, и целовал бы тебя, Квентин, пока у тебя бы ноги не подкосились, пока ты не кончил бы вместе со мной, прижавшись ко мне.» — Квентин всхлипнул, жадно вслушиваясь, стиснул пальцы и резко выдохнул, выплёскиваясь в собственный кулак. — «А потом я бы вылизал твои пальцы и обнял тебя, и мне бы пришлось здорово себя контролировать, чтобы не сотворить с тобой всё, что крутится сейчас у меня в голове.»

«Ты потрясающий», — тихо прошептал Квентин в микрофон, пытаясь перевести дыхание.

«Ты меня вдохновляешь. И я бы очень хотел увидеть тебя сейчас»

Подумав немного, Квентин встал и, стараясь не шуметь, прокрался в ванную и включил свет. Из зеркала на него смотрело незнакомое лицо. Горящие глаза, раскрасневшиеся щёки, припухшие от прикусывания губы, взмокшие пряди, прилипшие ко лбу. Человек из зеркала ужасно хотел быть оттраханным. Квентин нервно хохотнул и сделал селфи. Самое катастрофическое селфи в своей жизни. 

Элиот после этого долго не отвечал. Квентин успел вымыть руки, сменить бельё и вернуться обратно под одеяло.

«Никогда ещё не кончал от одной фотографии», — горело на экране телефона, когда Квентин рискнул снова на него взглянуть. — «Сохраню её под замок. В личные архивы.» 

Что-то подсказывало Квентину, что Элиот не шутит.

«Надеюсь, я скоро тебя увижу», — пришло следующее сообщение, когда он уже проваливался в сон.

«Я сделаю для этого всё возможное. Доброй ночи, Эл».

«Доброй ночи, Кью».

Квентин так и уснул, прижимая телефон к груди и улыбаясь своей самой дурацкой широкой улыбкой.

***  
С тех пор не проходило и дня, чтобы они с Элиотом не переписывались. Днём Квентин все так же заходил в «Филлори» работать, и они вели себя как ни в чём не бывало: иногда целовались, если никого не было, но в остальном просто болтали, как раньше. А вечерам Квентин прирастал к телефону, становясь откровенным и жадным. Ему нравилось предаваться фантазиям с Элиотом, в которых они заходили всё дальше и дальше. Когда Элиот в очередном голосовом сообщении нашептал, что хотел бы уложить Квентина на живот и трахнуть, он не выдержал и засунул в себя пальцы, отчаянно желая, чтобы это был член Элиота.

Одним словом, ситуация становилась катастрофической. Особенно, учитывая, что у Тедди начались каникулы, и он почти всё время желал проводить с Квентином.

Этим утром они отправились в парк — кормить уток. Звякнул телефон и Квентин, приглядывая, чтобы Тед не рухнул в озеро вместе с большой белой булкой, от которой отрывал кусочки, с бьющимся сердцем увидел сообщение от Элиота.

«Ужасно соскучился. Ты хуже наркотика, Кью»

«И я тоже», — вбил Квентин, совершенно не задумываясь, — «когда я тебя увижу?»

«Хоть сейчас. Одно слово — и я примчусь хоть на край света», — пиликнуло следующее сообщение, и Квентин быстро оценил взглядом задор Теда и размеры булки.

«Мы с парке, у озера. Приедешь?»

«10 минут. Ты уверен?»

Квентин ещё раз взглянул на Теда.

«Абсолютно».

И через двенадцать минут увидел вдалеке высокую стройную фигуру. Сердце часто забилось, и Квентин тронул сына за руку, привлекая его внимание.

— Квентин, — улыбнулся Элиот, поравнявшись с их скамейкой, и Квентин улыбнулся ему, едва сдерживая широкую улыбку. — Теодор, — серьёзно кивнул Элиот Теду, который смотрел на него снизу вверх со смесью любопытства и недоверия, — я счастлив наконец познакомиться с самым замечательным мальчиком на свете. Элиот, к вашим услугам, — и, к удивлению обоих, Элиот склонился перед Тедом в глубоком шуточном поклоне.

Квентин готов был расцеловать его прямо на том же месте.

— Папа, — протянул Тедди, и во взгляде его сияло восхищение, — этот дядя — какой-то король? 

Совсем недавно они посмотрели документальный фильм о том, как юных принцев учили манерам, и что-то, видимо, запало Теду в душу.

Квентин взглянул на Элиота и погладил сына по волосам.

— Да, малыш. Он король одного маленького королевства под названием «Филлори». — Элиот улыбнулся им и сел рядом с Квентином. Квентин незаметно сжал его руку и переплёл их пальцы. 

— А в твоём королевстве есть монстры? — тут же спросил Тед, и Квентин приобнял его за плечо.

— Были, — ответил Элиот, как ни в чём не бывало, — но я их всех до единого прогнал.

— А мне можно в твою страну? — радостно завопил Тед, подпрыгивая на месте. — Можно, можно?

Квентин засмеялся и Элиот легонько поцеловал его в щёку.

— Только если папа разрешит.

В эту минуту Квентин готов был разрешить им обоим что угодно.

— У меня в королевстве готовят отличный персиковый пирог. Ты любишь персики, Тед?

Сын горячо закивал и целиком переключился на Элиота.

— А сколько у тебя подданных? А войско есть? А ты устраиваешь рыцарские турниры?

У Тедди было богатое воображение и мамина словоохотливость. Квентин бросил на Элиота извиняющийся взгляд, но тот и не думал раздражаться. На вопросы он отвечал так, словно и правда был королём, и Квентин подумал, что ему самое место в на экране, а не за барной стойкой.

Периодически они подходили к озеру и Тед кормил уток. В эти моменты Элиот мягко обнимал Квентина за плечи, и это казалось самым правильным на свете.

— Как хорошо, что я устроил себе выходной, — тихо сказал Элиот ему в макушку. — Спасибо, что позвал. 

Квентин потёрся носом о рубашку Элиота и крепче его обнял.

— Тед не очень любит чужаков. Я не самый контактный человек, у меня почти нет друзей. С самого его детства мы были в основном вдвоём, поэтому он так допрашивает всех, кто попадает в мой... мой близкий круг.

— Значит, мне ужасно повезло, — улыбнулся Элиот. — Тедди — чудесный ребёнок, а ты — хороший отец.

— Мне всё время кажется, что я ему недодаю, — с горечью признался Квентин. — Любви, внимания, времени. Ари... лучше справлялась.

Элиот поцеловал его в лоб.

— Ты справляешься за двоих, поверь. Я вырос в полноценной семье, но никогда не был и вполовину так счастлив, как Тед с тобой.

Квентин замер, отчётливо ощущая, как добавился ещё один пазл в картинку под названием «Элиот».

— Папа, — спросил Тед вечером, когда Квентин укладывал его спать, а Элиот заваривал им на кухне чай. — Папа, а Элиот и моих монстров прогонит?

Квентин сгрёб его в охапку вместе с одеялом и поцеловал в щёчку.

— Обязательно. Никаких больше монстров, вот увидишь.

— Тогда пусть он останется с нами! — потребовал Тед, чмокнул Квентина в нос и ответственно улёгся носом к стенке. — Не прогоняй его, пап, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — рассмеялся Квентин и подоткнул его одеяло. — Я и не планировал.

Элиот встретил его на кухне с ведром мороженого, которое они купили по дороге, и чайником чёрного ароматного чая.

— Мой сын желает, чтобы ты жил с нами, — смеясь, рассказал Квентин, и Элиот усмехнулся, разливая чай по кружкам.

— Неудивительно, я же неотразим. А что думает его благородный отец? 

Квентин подошёл поближе и мягко поцеловал его в губы.

— Его благородный отец в восторге, что вы друг другу понравились. Обычно доверие Тедди очень сложно заслужить.

Элиот протянул ему кружку и ложку.

— Значит, мне очень повезло понравиться вам обоим.

Элиот на его кухне казался таким правильным, словно всегда здесь был. Квентин старался не думать, что всё это слишком быстро и слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Он просто был рад, что Элиот вообще появился.

— Если ты не спешишь, можем что-нибудь посмотреть, — предложил Квентин. — У меня богатая фильмотека.

— Фильмотека нерда, — поддразнил Элиот. — Я успел оценить в гостиной. И нет, я никуда не спешу.

Квентин в отместку включил первый сезон «Игры престолов». Они с Элиотом уютно устроились на диване. Было так здорово ощущать его тепло за спиной, его руки, обнимающие за талию, горячее дыхание на своём виске. Квентин то и дело поворачивал голову, чтобы встретить на полпути поцелуй, и почти не замечал происходящего на экране. В какой-то момент он обнаружил, что сидит к экрану спиной, зато на коленях у Элиота и лицом к нему. Чужие горячие ладони забрались ему под футболку и гладили, а сам Квентин с удовольствием перебирал тёмные кудри.

— Так хочу тебя, Кью, — выдохнул ему в губы Элиот.

Квентин и сам это чувствовал — и твёрдый член Элиота под собой, и собственное возбуждение, мгновенно разгоревшееся, стоило Элиоту озвучить то, чего они оба желали.

И о чём он только думал, надеясь на своё хвалёное терпение? Все сомнения, вся осторожность стремительно летели к чертям, пока Элиот гладил его спину и целовал так, что голова кружилась, вылизывал рот и ловил губами тихие стоны.

— В ванную, — прохрипел Квентин, найдя свою руку в чужих штанах, и торопливо слез с колен Элиота — тот отреагировал недовольным вздохом и таким взглядом, что Квентин чуть было не растерял всю свою решимость. 

А потом Элиот тоже поднялся на ноги, во весь свой рост, и привлёк Квентина к себе, снова целуя и жадно сминая его губы, подталкивая в сторону ванной, пока они оба, задыхаясь, не оказались внутри. Тогда Элиот прижал Квентина к двери, щёлкнул замком, вылизывая Квентину шею, и тому пришлось зажать себе рот, чтобы не стонать на весь дом.

— В следующий раз заманю тебя к себе, — прошептал Элиот ему на ухо, раздёргивая ремень двумя отрывистыми движениями, а следом за ним и молнию на джинсах, — и запру в спальне, так и знай, Квентин, я так люблю, когда подо мной стонут...

Квентин зажмурился, млея от этого жаркого шёпота, а Элиот вдруг стёк ему под ноги, и Квентин, распахнув глаза, обнаружил его перед собой на коленях.

— Я же обещал, что ты всё увидишь вживую, — серьёзно напомнил Элиот и оттянул резинку трусов, вытащил и погладил почти каменный член Квентина, заставив того тихо заскулить. — Ты ещё красивее, чем я себе представлял. И больше.

Он поднял голову и, неотрывно глядя Квентину в глаза, облизнул головку. Квентин застонал и тут же зажал себе рот рукой. 

— Вкусный, как я и думал, — поделился Элиот и тут же взял глубже, мечтательно закрыв глаза.

Квентин провалился в ад. В жаркий и грешный ад чужого рта. Элиот облизывал и посасывал его член, то ускоряясь, то замедляясь, и у Квентина натурально подкашивались колени. Не зная, куда девать руки, он сжимал их в кулаки, и кусал губы, стараясь не стонать в голос. Что было практически нереально.

Элиот явно был мастером своего дела.

— Элиот, — прошептал Квентин, давая наконец себе волю и запустив пальцы в тёмные кудри, — Элиот, Эл...

Это имя — и этот горячий рот — сейчас были прекрасней всего на свете. Элиот взял его за бёдра, удерживая на ногах, и позволил давить себе на затылок, плотно облегал жаром, и Квентин медленно и неуклонно сходил с ума.

А потом Элиот вдруг отстранился, придерживая его член у основания, нежно подул на мокрую головку, заставив Квентина задрожать, — и снова взял у него в рот, обжигающий на контрасте с прохладой, и Квентин не выдержал. Кончал, содрогаясь от наслаждения и сладкого ужаса, и смотрел, не в силах оторвать взгляд, на Элиота, у которого теперь текло по алеющим губам и гладкому подбородку.

— П... Прости, — Квентин торопливо съехал к нему на пол — ноги всё равно не держали толком, и закусил губу, разглядывая самое похабное зрелище в своей жизни. 

Элиот аккуратно утёр угол рта большим пальцем и невозмутимо облизал его.

— Это лишь малая часть того, что я хочу с тобой сделать, Кью, — хрипло сказал он. Квентин подался к нему, сминая губы поцелуем и восторженно дрожа от ощущения собственного вкуса. Руки сами расстегнули Элиоту джинсы и пробрались внутрь, к горячему, влажному от смазки члену.

Элиот тихонько застонал, когда Квентин принялся дрочить ему в рваном, наверняка неловком темпе. Ему ужасно хотелось не спешить, раздеть Элиота и насладиться каждым дюймом обнажённой кожи.

— Ещё, — выдохнул тот, резче подаваясь Квентину в ладонь. Он спустился губами к ямке меж ключицами, прикусил лихорадочно бьющуюся жилку, и Элиот выплеснулся ему в ладонь.

Несколько мгновений в ванной было слышно только их загнанное хриплое дыхание.

— Послезавтра отец заберёт Тедди с ночёвкой, — сказал Квентин, утыкаясь лбом в лоб Элиота. — Пожалуйста, приходи?

Элиот только кивнул и привалился к двери рядом с ним, тяжело дыша. 

Так они сидели, не отрываясь друг от друга, пока Квентин, кряхтя, не поднял их обоих на ноги, не привёл себя быстро в порядок и не выскользнул из ванной под предлогом «проверить, как там дела».

Совместного душа он бы сейчас точно не выдержал. Во рту отчаянно пересыхало от одной мысли.

Тед сладко спал, так и уткнувшись носом к стенке, и Квентин тихонько вздохнул и притворил к нему дверь.

Элиот пришёл в спальню через десять минут, забрался к Квентину под одеяло и обнял его, сонного, большой ложечкой.

***

Утром Квентин проснулся таким выспавшимся, каким не чувствовал себя давно. Элиот во сне не вертелся, не сопел, лишь обнимал уютно и тепло. Потрясающе.

Сейчас, однако, его в постели не было. Часы показывали непозволительные десять утра — видимо, он ушел в Филлори. Странно, что Тед ещё на голове не стоит — обычно сын просыпался рано.

Квентин натянул штаны, выполз на кухню и замер, поражённый увиденным: Элиот колдовал у плиты, а Тед сидел за столом и рисовал.

— Доброе утро, соня, — усмехнулся Элиот. Он и сам был немного сонный и такой домашний, что у Квентина сладко заныло сердце.

— Папочка! — воскликнул Тед. — Элиот делает мне королевскую овсянку! Он сказал, что рыцари в его стране едят только такую, потому что она вкусная!

— Прости, порылся у тебя на кухне, — сказал Элиот, — помешивая овсянку в кастрюле. — Будет вкусно, вот увидишь.

— Не сомневаюсь, — усмехнулся Квентин и повернулся к сыну. — Ты уже чистил зубки?

— Нееет, — замотал головой тот. — А что, рыцарям тоже нужно?

— Конечно, — кивнул Квентин, целуя его в макушку. — Беги, а то овсянка остынет.

Тед соскочил со стула и вприпрыжку понёсся в ванную. Квентин подошёл к Элиоту и обнял его со спины, утыкаясь носом между лопаток.

— Доброе утро, о великий маг и волшебник, заклинатель детей, — пробурчал, потираясь щекой, и Элиот засмеялся и повёл плечами. 

— Зови меня просто «Элиот», — пафосно объявил он, оборачиваясь, и Квентин тут же сорвал с его улыбчивых губ быстрый поцелуй. — Овсянка, кстати, готова. 

— И мне достанется? — притворно удивился Квентин, борясь с желанием ущипнуть себя и удостовериться, что всё это не сон. 

— Даже не надейся увильнуть, — сурово подвигал бровями Элиот, и они оба засмеялись, словно уже полжизни вместе прожили, и эти шуточки давно стали привычными и родными. 

— Спасибо тебе за все хлопоты, — искренне сказал Квентин, пока они раскладывали кашу по тарелкам.

А Элиот взглянул на него краем глаза из-под кудрей и ответил:

— Спасибо, что так легко впустил меня в свою жизнь.

Квентин потянулся за поцелуем и получил его — нежный и почти невинный. Именно такой, как нужно.

Вернулся Тед и с энтузиазмом принялся за овсянку с яблоками и корицей. Квентин поставил варить кофе, краем глаза поглядывая, как Тед показывает Элиоту свои рисунки.

Если бы он мог, он бы запечатлел это мгновение навсегда. Законсервировал бы. 

Я люблю его, мелькнуло в голове, и Квентин так и замер с туркой в руках. Нельзя, нельзя о таком думать, рано и глупо. Пусть все идёт как идёт.

Они неспешно позавтракали, и гордый Тед продемонстрировал абсолютно чистую тарелку. 

— Ты должен дать мне рецепт, — со смехом попросил Квентин после третьей демонстрации. — У меня он овсянку никогда не ест.

— Секрет шеф-повара! — серьезно заявил Элиот.

— Тогда... тогда придется тебе готовить её самому, — всё же сказал Квентин.

— Если сир Теодор не против, то и я с превеликим удовольствием.

Он накрыл рукой ладонь Квентина и сплёл их пальцы. 

— Элиот, ты пойдёшь с нами в кино? — поинтересовался Тед. — Смотреть на драконов?

— В другой раз, мой друг, — ответил Элиот. — Видишь ли, меня ждёт моё королевство. Но я с удовольствием потом послушаю твой отчёт, мой верный рыцарь. 

Тед вздохнул, усердно помыл за собой тарелочку, забравшись на табуретку у раковины, и умчался собирать вещи.

— Мне и правда пора, — вздохнул Элиот, допивая свой кофе и жмурясь от удовольствия. — Но кофе ты варишь просто отменный.

— Брось, — пробормотал Квентин, прячась за своей кружкой. 

Элиот отвёл его руку от лица и поцеловал покрасневшую щёку.

Отпускать его было так сложно, что Квентину пришлось занять руки посудой, пока Элиот одевался.

— Созвонимся? — спросил он у дверей, и Квентин поспешно кивнул.

Элиот взял его за подбородок и снова поцеловал, мягко и обещающе, заправив за ухо непослушную прядку.

***  
— Тебе нравится Элиот? — деловито спросил Тед, когда они остались вдвоём. 

— Да, — выдохнул Квентин. — Да, очень нравится.

— Он хороший, — кивнул сын. — Настоящий король.

— Ты... ты не против, что он у нас ночевал?

Тед замотал головой.

— Я ещё не показал ему мои самолётики. Пускай ещё приходит.

Для Квентина лучшей похвалы и придумать было сложно.

Тед хорошо чувствовал людей и мнение о них менял редко. Если кто-то ему не нравился, это скорее всего было навсегда. Так было и с Элис. Но с Элиотом, кажется, этой проблемы не возникнет.

Квентин ощущал такой подъём, что сел за книгу и написал почти две главы. В сюжете неожиданно появился юный король, и его герои теперь присматривались к нему. 

«Я готовлю персиковый пирог. Заходите после фильма? Уже соскучился.» — написал Элиот, и Квентин расплылся в улыбке.

«С удовольствием. Целую»

***  
— Будь хорошим мальчиком и не пугай дедушку больше, хорошо? — мягко напомнил Квентин, отдавая отцу сумку сына. 

— Ладно, пап, — Тед серьёзно кивнул, держась за дедушкину руку. — Мне теперь никакие монстры не страшны. Меня Элиот научил с ними бороться!

«И когда успел?..» Квентин улыбнулся и кивнул. 

— В любом случае, помни, что я на связи и очень люблю тебя.

Когда за ними закрылась дверь, Квентин глубоко вздохнул и привалился к стене, пряча горящее лицо в ладонях.

Оставалось меньше двух часов до прихода Элиота, и он был совершенно не готов — и одновременно словно не мог вынести лишней секунды ожидания.

«Всё в силе?» — паническое сообщение улетело Элиоту, и через минуту телефон моргнул ответом.

«Абсолютно. Не могу дождаться.»

За эти два часа Квентин успел дважды сходить в душ и трижды переодеться — кажется, он не волновался так даже перед первым свиданием. 

Элиот обещал принести вино и десерт, так что Квентин озаботился едой. Замариновал мясо, приготовил овощи на салат. Конечно, едва ли у него выйдет так же вкусно, как у Элиота,но он хотел отплатить добром за добро.

Когда Элиот наконец появился на пороге, Квентин едва не застонал от облегчения — так сказывалось напряжение последних часов.

Они обменялись лёгким поцелуем, полным предвкушения, и прошли на кухню.

— Я разорил кладовую «Филлори», — отчитался Элиот, доставая из сумки изящную бутылку из тёмного стекла, — и принёс то вино, которое тебе понравилось. 

— Спасибо, — искренне обрадовался Квентин, доставая бокалы, и Элиот сам взялся за штопор, борясь с пробкой.

— Дадим ему подышать, — объяснил он, и Квентин кивнул, неловко переставляя тарелки по столу.

— Как прошёл день? — спросил он, стараясь казаться невозмутимым. 

Элиот вытащил из вина пробку, понюхал горлышко и довольно кивнул.

— Отлично. — И пересёк кухню, чтобы встать у Квентина за спиной и поцеловать его в шею. — А теперь — отлично.

Квентин замер, наслаждаясь чувственной лаской. Элиот даже не целовал — водил губами по шее, вызывая сладкие мурашки по всему телу. Квентин перехватил его руки на своей талии и прижал крепче. 

— Мясо... Почти готово, — хрипло сказал он. Если они сейчас не остановятся, ужин придётся отложить на неопределенное время.

Элиот со вздохом его отпустил и занялся салатом.

Было что-то невероятно уютное в том, чтобы вот так вместе готовить. Элиот протянул ему бокал с вином — попробовать, а сам выхватил кусочек мяса с вилки. Квентин усмехнулся: Тед тоже никогда не мог дождаться, когда всё приготовится, вечно норовил схватить побыстрее.

Ужин прошёл просто замечательно. Квентин поделился новым сюжетным поворотом, а Элиот рассказал, что они с Марго решили расширять штат, чтоб за барной стойкой стоял не только он.

— Так мы сможем видеться не только в «Филлори», — пояснил он с улыбкой. 

Квентин был счастлив.

И телефон молчал, так что он позволил себе расслабиться. 

— Мне нравится в «Филлори», — улыбнулся он, допивая своё вино. — Но я открыт другим предложениям.

— Любым другим предложениям? — уточнил Элиот со смехом, и Квентин неудержимо покраснел под его внимательным взглядом.

— Предлагай, — выдавил он из себя, и Элиот накрыл его руку своей.

— Предлагаю оставить посуду на потом и переместиться на диван. Ты в прошлый раз так хотел... Досмотреть первую серию «Игры престолов», — Квентин облизал вмиг пересохшие губы и кивнул. — Дадим ей ещё один шанс?

Никакую Игру престолов они не досмотрели. Даже телевизор не успели включить. Едва вышли из кухни, как Элиот притянул Квентина к себе и поцеловал. И в этом поцелуе было такое нетерпение, что Квентин поплыл. Обхватил Элиота за шею, раскрывая губы в ответ. 

— В спальню. Быстро. — Голос у Элиота был низкий и хриплый.

Путаясь в ногах и цепляясь друг за друга, они ввалились в спальню. Элиот дёрнул футболку Квентина вверх и тут же прижался к животу поцелуем. 

— Эл... — Квентин сам не знал, о чём просит: то ли притормозить, то ли умолять не останавливаться. Всё тело стало вдруг сверхчувствительным, и Квентин застонал.

— Я думал о тебе каждую минуту, Кью. Что ты делаешь со мной? — шептал Элиот, избавляя его от джинсов и обуви. Сам он оставался одет, и Квентин поспешил исправить это упущение. Он почти благоговейно расстегнул на нём рубашку, прикасаясь ладонями к светлой коже.

— Кто бы говорил, — прошептал Квентин, торопливо борясь с чужим ремнём, — самые долгие два дня в моей жизни, Элиот...

Вместо ответа Элиот толкнул его на кровать и навалился сверху, жадно поцеловал, оглаживая по бокам, и Квентин нетерпеливо застонал ему в рот. Их руки столкнулись между бёдрами, стаскивая друг с друга штаны, и Квентин чуть ли не скулил, пытаясь потереться, поцеловать глубже, получить больше. 

— Нетерпеливый, — прошептал ему Элиот, провёл языком по его нижней губе и сжал в ладони оба их члена, заставив Квентина содрогнуться. — Я позабочусь о тебе, — его хриплый шёпот проникал в самое сердце, заставляя дрожать и подставляться губам, — так хочу трахнуть тебя прямо сейчас, Кью, раздвинуть тебе ноги и вставить, ощутить, какой ты внутри... Но я сделаю лучше, — Элиот прикусил мочку уха Квентина и прокрутил кулак на головке его члена, заставляя скулить от нетерпения. — Как ты, Квентин? Дыши, — приказал он, и Квентин послушался, изнывая и всё равно задыхаясь. — Ты же готовился, правда?

Квентин кивнул и с трудом немного отполз, дотянулся и вытащил из-под подушки узкий тюбик и хрустящую ленту презервативов. Элиот стоял над ним на коленях, явно наслаждаясь зрелищем, и Квентин отчаянно покраснел и схватил его за плечи, притягивая в новый поцелуй, глубокий и жадный.

Ему казалось, он горит, плавится в руках Элиота, под ним, вместе с ним. Квентин не думал, что настолько изголодался по близости. По возможности обнимать кого-то, целовать и отдаваться. Нет, не просто кого-то, а того, кого лю...

Элиот плавным движением съехал вниз, устраиваясь между его раздвинутых ног, и похабно улыбнулся. 

— Держись, Квентин Колдуотер.

Он надеялся ртом на член, и Квентин застонал — наконец-то в голос. На сей раз Элиот не медлил: сосал жадно и быстро, и Квентин подавался вверх, ему в горло.

— Ты такой жадный, — восхищённо сообщил Элиот, переводя дыхание. Квентин тут же смутился, за что получил шлепок по бедру: — Не смей сдерживаться. Я хочу, чтобы сегодня ты кричал.

Он снова облизал член, взял поочередно в рот яички, надавил большим пальцем на вход. Квентин всхлипнул, дрожа, даже не подозревая до сих пор о том, как сильно ему этого хотелось.

Элиот довольно мурлыкнул и толкнулся внутрь языком. Квентина подбросило на кровати. Это было так стыдно и так потрясающе хорошо. Лицо горело, и он прижал ладони к пылающим щекам. Элиот тем временем методично толкался языком внутрь, облизывал края и довольно постанывал.

— Такой вкусный, — прошептал он. — Такой открытый для меня...

Квентин снова задрожал, шире разводя ноги. Щёлкнула крышка тюбика — Элиот выдавил на пальцы смазку, покатал, согревая, и осторожно ввел сразу два.

— О Господи, Эл!

— Потерпи, — тихо попросил Элиот, нависая над ним, дрожащим и стонущим, поцеловал его в губы и зажмуренные веки. — Это ведь твой первый раз? — Квентин резко кивнул и попытался закрыть горящее лицо локтем. Элиот взял его за запястье и отвёл, не давая закрыться, прижал к постели, мерно трахая пальцами. — Ты такой узкий, — жаркий шёпот обжёг ухо, и Квентин заскулил, подаваясь навстречу, — такой тесный, Кью, я свихнусь скоро. Хочешь, чтобы я...?

— Да, — прохрипел Квентин, захлёбываясь ощущениями, задохнулся и выгнулся, обнял Элиота за шею, бездумно целуя его лицо и шею, и в голове стучало только одно — мало, мало, мало. — Пожалуйста, ещё!..

— Ты так просишь, — голос у Элиота словно сел, и Квентин задрожал от одного этого звука, — не могу отказать.

Квентин смотрел, не в силах оторваться, даже с трудом приподнялся на локтях, чтобы в деталях видеть, как Элиот, привстав, разрывает фольгу и медленно раскатывает презерватив по твёрдому, ужасно красивому члену.

— Готов? — мягко спросил он, придвинувшись ближе, и Квентин поспешно кивнул, вцепившись пальцами в простыню. 

Элиот склонился над ним и плавно толкнулся вперёд.

Квентин застонал, чувствуя, как его заполняет, распирает изнутри, так потрясающе, так правильно.

— Потерпи немного, будет легче, — сказал Элиот, замирая. — И дыши.

Квентин послушно задышал, пожирая глазами лицо Элиота: потемневшие, почти черные глаза, припухшие губы, кудрявая прядь, то и дело мешающая — Элиот убирал её ловким движением.

— Ты такой красивый, — не выдержал Квентин. 

— Кто бы говорил.

Элиот начал покачиваться, раскрывая Квентина под себя. Дискомфорт постепенно проходил, и в какой-то момент Квентин двинулся навстречу очередному толчку. Элиот застонал. Этот звук мелодией отозвался у Квентина в ушах, и он двинулся ещё и ещё, принимая глубже. 

Элиот брал его теперь размеренно и сильно, смотрел в глаза, периодически наклоняясь для поцелуя. В какой-то очередной удачный толчок Квентина буквально пронзило удовольствием.

— Вот так, — сказал довольно Элиот и толкнулся так ещё раз, проезжаясь по чувствительному местечку внутри. — Помоги себе немного.

Квентин вскрикнул и потянулся рукой к члену, обхватил каменный ствол и принялся надрачивать, не отрывая взгляда от Элиота.

— Умница, Кью, — прошептал тот. — Не стыдись своих желаний, никогда. Я хочу тебя слышать. Давай малыш.

От этого «малыш» Квентина выгнуло на постели и он снова застонал — громко и бесстыже, как не позволял себе, наверное, никогда.

В голове не осталось ничего, кроме вспышек удовольствия: резкое и горячее, оно накатывало с каждым толчком, с каждым движением Элиота навстречу. И Квентин стонал под ним, скулил и просил ещё, просил больше, задыхаясь и сжимая пальцы на собственном члене.

— Я знал, что ты охуенно стонешь, — вкрадчиво поведал Элиот, предательски замедлив темп. Погладил по поджавшемуся животу, вынуждая скулить на контрасте обжигающей, сладкой наполненности и сосущей пустоты, которую невыносимо нужно было заполнить. — Кончишь для меня, Квентин? Как тогда, на другом конце города? Уверен, что ты кончил, услышав мой голос, — Квентин задрожал, выгибаясь под ним, чуть живой от этого шёпота, — а теперь кончишь на моём члене, мой милый Квентин, мой сладкий, ну же...

Его рука накрыла ладонь Квентина и резко двинула их сплетённые пальцы по его члену. Квентин захлебнулся стоном, а Элиот захватил в плен его рот, целовал, трахал и дрочил ему одновременно, и этого оказалось слишком много. Квентина швырнуло в оргазм, как в тёмный водоворот, накрыло наслаждением с головой, и он провалился туда, вцепившись в Элиота, сорвался на крик и совершенно потерялся в обжигающем удовольствии. Только чувствовал, как дрожит, и как Элиот держит его и размеренно, глубоко трахает, шепча грязное прямо на ухо, а потом кончает с долгим хриплым стоном — самым лучшим звуком на свете.

Квентин обнял его, тяжело навалившегося сверху, и зажмурился.

Он и не думал, что может быть так хорошо.

***

— Как ты? — спросил Элиот, когда они немного пришли в себя. Он улёгся Квентину на грудь, и тот теперь лениво перебирал его влажные волосы. Сердце всё ещё не вернулось к спокойному ритму, а сознание — в тело.

— Ты будешь смеяться, если я скажу, что со мной никогда такого не было? — Тело было таким разморенным, что Квентин даже языком с трудом ворочал.

— У меня тоже.

— Врёшь, — усмехнулся Квентин. Он не тешил себя мыслью, что смог чем-то впечатлить Элиота, но надеялся, что тому хотя бы было хорошо.

Сам Квентин словно побывал в раю и вернулся на грешную землю.

— Ты удивишься. — Элиот погладил его по животу и взял за руку. — Я вырос в Индиане, на ферме отца.

— Серьёзно? Ты вовсе не похож на фермерского сына.

Элиот хмыкнул.

— Потому что я потратил огромное количество сил и времени, чтобы создать свой образ с нуля. Даже не образ, а себя настоящего.

Квентин затих, слушая негромкий серьёзный голос Элиота.

— До восемнадцати я вовсе не понимал, что со мной. Родители у меня религиозны, брат с сестрой тоже. Желать... мужчину в их мире — это подписать себе приговор. Я боялся самому себе признаться, что мне нравятся парни, пока на выпускном мой друг Тайлер меня не поцеловал. Это было так... Мое тело словно умирало от жажды, а тогда впервые получило воды. Я любил его, пожалуй, хорошего мальчика Тайлера. Но кто-то из учителей нас застукал. Когда я вернулся домой, отец набросился на меня с кулаками. Он избил меня и сказал, что если я ещё хоть мысль допущу в эту сторону, он отдаст меня в психушку.

— Господи , Эл. — Квентин крепче прижал его к себе, чувствуя, как ноет сердце.

— Той же ночью я собрал вещи и уехал в колледж. Так мы и познакомились с Марго, кстати, — улыбнулся Элиот и в его голосе скользнула теплота. — Мы сидели рядом на первой лекции и она дала мне консилер, чтобы замазать фингал. С тех пор мы не разлучались. Ты ей понравишься, я уверен.

Квентин улыбнулся тоже и чмокнул его в макушку. Элиот помолчал, водя кончиками пальцев по его груди.

— В колледже стало легче. На первой же вечеринке меня подцепил старшекурсник, и мы переспали. Мне не понравилось, но это было именно то, чего я хотел. Он надеялся на продолжение, но для меня это был только спорт. Я начал строить свой образ — того Элиота, которого знаешь ты, и в этот образ не входила романтика и сентиментальность. Я к тому, Кью... У меня было достаточно секса, это правда. Но почти не было секса с тем, кто мне... Кто мне не безразличен.

Квентин, кажется, не дышал всё то время, пока Элиот говорил. Он и представить не мог подобного. Всё, что Элиоту пришлось пережить, чтобы сейчас быть самим собой... Квентин обнял его, удобнее устраивая на плече, и зарылся носом в мягкие кудри.

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал он. — Я счастлив знать тебя настоящего. И я тоже... Ты мне тоже небезразличен.

В окружавшей их тишине он чувствовал себя, словно в безопасном коконе откровенности. И если Элиот не побоялся открыть ему такое, то...

— У меня никогда не было серьёзных отношений, — медленно начал Квентин, и Элиот слегка приподнялся, вслушиваясь в его слова. — С Ариэль, мамой Теда... Мы встречались всего два месяца, прежде чем она забеременела. Я сразу сделал ей предложение, — усмехнулся Квентин, водя кончиками пальцев по плечу Элиота, — и она согласилась. Ради Тедди. И мы даже были неплохой парой, — Квентин закрыл глаза, пытаясь не нырять слишком глубоко в воспоминания. — А потом её не стало, в один день. И я остался один с годовалым Тедом.

Он как сейчас помнил те жуткие ночи, бесконечный плач сына, беготню по врачам, ощущение постоянной жуткой тоски-тоски-тоски — и невозможность её показать. Ему нужно было быть сильным, ради Теда, ведь больше у малыша никого не было.

И Квентин очень, очень старался.

— С тех пор я делаю, что могу, но... Я никакой не образцовый отец, — тихо признался он, не открывая глаз. — И плохая замена. Но у нас с Тедом нет выбора.

Элиот приподнялся на локте и погладил его по щеке.

— Кью, — позвал тихо, — посмотри на меня. Я видел, как твой сын на тебя смотрит, и слышал, что он о тебе говорит. Ты для него лучший отец на свете, — Квентин поспешно снова зажмурился, чувствуя, как на ресницах вскипают слёзы.

— Иногда я думал, что было бы куда проще, если бы Теда не было, — всё-таки сказал он то, что никогда не позволял себе озвучивать. Свой самый страшный грех. — Два года назад он упал с велосипеда и сильно ударился головой. Было много крови... Пока скорая везла нас в больницу, я думал, а что если он не очнётся? Что если это мои мысли привели... привели к такому? — Квентин всхлипнул, всё же не сдержав слёз. — Тогда я понял, как же сильно его люблю. Он — моё всё. И я ненавижу себя за те предательские мысли!

Элиот вывернулся из его объятий и обнял сам, привлекая к своей груди. Квентин пытался успокоиться, уткнувшись носом ему в ямку между ключиц.

— Мы все совершаем ошибки, Кью. Ты имеешь право быть уставшим, измотанным, раздражаться или в сердцах говорить что-то не то. Это не делает тебя плохим человеком. И не значит, что ты не любишь сына.

— Знаю. — Квентин взял себя в руки и утёр глаза. — Просто иногда мне хочется на мгновение снова стать маленьким мальчиком, без этих проблем и решений.

— Всех нас посещает подобное желание, — мягко улыбнулся Элиот и поцеловал его в лоб. — Тебе просто стоит иногда вспоминать и про себя. Ты не один, Кью.

— Теперь не один, — отозвался Квентин, нашёл руку Элиота и крепко переплёл их пальцы.

— Мы с тобой теперь словно в секретном клубе, — улыбнулся Элиот, второй рукой прижимая его поближе к себе. — Обменялись своими самыми страшными секретами. Обещаю хранить твой и беречь тебя.

Он ведь шутил, этот невозможный человек, но Квентину стремительно становилось легче. Словно тот груз, который он носил на сердце годами, наконец ослабил свою железную хватку.

— Обещаю хранить твой, — тихо произнёс Квентин. — Элиот, — его голос дрогнул, и пальцы в руке Элиота судорожно сжались. — Я знаю, ещё слишком рано, но я...

Элиот поцеловал его в губы, нежно и бережно, придержав за подбородок.

— Торопишься, Колдуотер, — Квентин смотрел на него и не мог насмотреться, автоматически облизывая губы. — Всему своё время, и для этого оно ещё тоже придёт.

Квентин тихо выдохнул: Элиот не испугался и не сбежал из его постели, а значит, он ничего не испортил, ничего не сломал. Пока что.

***

Квентин проснулся первым, около девяти. Тело всё ещё сладко ныло, напоминая о том, что его следовало бы сводить в душ: вчера они так и не выбрались из постели — заснули, переплетаясь конечностями.

Элиот спал тихо и спокойно, красиво закинув руку за голову. Квентин с жадным любопытством неспешно разглядывал его: светлая кожа, волоски подмышками и на груди, дорожка тёмных волос, уходящая к паху, едва прикрытому одеялом. Замирая от собственной наглости, Квентин осторожно потянул это одеяло, обнажая Элиота полностью. Тот нахмурился, но не проснулся.

Теперь Квентин хорошо видел и длинные ноги с узкими бёдрами, и красивый член, который расслабленно лежал в паху. Рот мгновенно наполнился слюной. Вчера у Квентина не было возможности попробовать... Но теперь он безумно хотел узнать, каково же это.

Стараясь не шуметь, он спустился ниже, облизал сухие губы и осторожно взял ими головку члена.

Было... Интересно. Элиот пах терпко и густо, возбуждающе. Собственный утренний стояк тут же дал о себе знать. Квентин взял глубже, облизал ствол, пососал немного, с удовольствием отмечая, как напрягается и увеличивается во рту плоть.

Элиот сверху сладко вздохнул, но глаза так и не открыл. Квентин решил считать это призывом к действию. Осторожно придерживая член у основания, он ритмично водил губами по всей длине, обводил языком выступающие венки и слизывал капельки смазки. Ему нравилось. Так нравилось, что он не сразу осознал, что на затылке уже лежит чужая рука, а сам Элиот смотрит на него потемневшими глазами.

— Вот так доброе утро, Кью, — хрипло и сонно сказал он, растягивая губы в улыбке.

Вместо ответа Квентин взял в рот глубже, стараясь вместить уже твёрдый член целиком, и чуть не поперхнулся. Горло сжалось, и к лицу прихлынула краска.

— Снова торопишься, — пожурил Элиот и слегка сжал пальцы в его волосах. Квентин послушно замер, жадно дыша носом и смаргивая невольные слезинки с ресниц. — Такой старательный. — От его тона член Квентина дрогнул и плотно прижался к животу, пачкая кожу прохладной смазкой. — Расслабься. Возьми его, медленно, обхвати губами, вот так, — Квентин зажмурился и позволил пальцам на затылке вести себя, скользнул послушно губами по стволу вниз, пока не уткнулся носом в жёсткие волоски, и вверх, пока головка не мазнула скользко по губам. — Вот так, детка. У тебя чудесный рот.

Его свободная рука мягко отвела с лица Квентина мешающие пряди, и он прильнул к ней на миг. Элиот замер, глядя на него сверху вниз, и Квентин вспыхнул, чувствуя, как гладкая головка слегка оттягивает ему щёку.

— Вижу, тебе нравится, — хрипло отметил Элиот и снова сжал пальцы на загривке, направляя его рот. — Покажи мне, как тебе нравится.

Квентин тихонько застонал, выпуская скопившееся напряжение, и свободной рукой обхватил себя. Элиот мягко перебирал его волосы, легонько надавливая, предлагая взять глубже, но не принуждая. Квентин быстро подстроился: сообразив, как дышать и куда деть зубы, он принялся ритмично насаживаться на член Элиота, сходя с ума от того, как тот стонет.

Элиот не сдерживался: был громким, рассыпал пошлости, от которых член Квентина дёргался в предвкушении, чувственно ласкал себя по груди и шее. Квентин пожирал его слезящимися глазами и совсем потерялся в ощущениях.

— Я уже почти, — срывающимся голосом сказал Элиот, — я сейчас...

Квентин не успел ничего сообразить, как горячая струя ударила ему в рот. Он закашлялся, глотая, и неожиданно для себя кончил тоже. Его смело оргазмом почти так же сильно, как ночью. Он выпустил обмякающий член изо рта и уткнулся лбом Элиоту в бедро, пытаясь осознать произошедшее.

Если раньше у него и оставались какие-то сомнения насчёт собственной ориентации, то теперь их не было точно. Ему совершенно определённо нравились мужчины.

Вернее, один конкретный мужчина.

— Иди ко мне, — позвал Элиот, и Квентин послушно пополз по нему наверх, пока не уткнулся носом в плечо. Элиот сгрёб его в охапку. — У меня был отличный план проснуться раньше и соблазнить тебя, сонного и уютного, но ты успел первым, — Квентин покраснел, хотя поздно было смущаться, и зажмурился, млея под лаской чужих пальцев. — Доброе утро.

— Доброе, — прошептал Квентин, задевая губами чуть влажную шею Элиота, лизнул её, и Элиот притянул его ещё ближе к себе. 

— Давай в душ, ненасытный мой, — от смеха Элиота внутри стало тепло и легко, словно в Квентине вообще не осталось веса, только звонкое сладкое удовольствие. — А я присоединюсь.

Потом они долго целовались под душем, смывая друг с друга следы ночных и утренних игр, и Элиот прижимал его к стенке душевой кабинки и шептал на ухо всякое, а Квентин таял под его руками, задыхался и смотрел, смотрел и не мог насмотреться на ужасно красивого Элиота в клубах влажного пара.

*** 

Квентин был счастлив. Так глупо и безмятежно, как не был даже в краткий период отношений с Ариэль. Элиот действительно разгрузил свой график, и каждые пару дней оставался ночевать. Они готовили вместе, играли с Тедди, который буквально вцепился в Элиота: показывал ему свои рисунки, модели самолётов, которые делал ему дедушка, требовал почитать на ночь — у Элиота был прекрасно поставленный голос. Квентин смотрел на них и улыбался, боясь спугнуть это тихое счастье. 

А когда Тедди засыпал, они проваливались друг в друга. Квентин ничего не мог поделать с тем, что постоянно хотел Элиота: касаться, целовать, отдаваться ему. Элиот шептал ему на ухо нежности и пошлости, прикусывал мочку и тихо смеялся, когда Квентин скулил, не в силах сдержаться. В один из вечеров, когда вместо сна они снова распустили руки, и Квентин спустился пальцами в промежность Элиота, тот лишь сильнее раздвинул ноги, призывая к действию. Брать его оказалось так же потрясающе, как отдаваться самому. Квентин обожал каждую минуту, проведенную вместе.

Книга тоже давалась легко, Квентин просто садился за ноутбук в «Филлори» и приходил в себя пару часов спустя, видя на экране несколько новых страниц. Элиот лишь усмехался, вовремя подсовывая ему то еду, то кофе. Близилась очередная встреча с Джулией, и на сей раз Квентину действительно было что ей показать.

В один из таких дней, когда Квентин закончил очередную главу, а Элиот подсел к нему и чувственно поцеловал, рядом раздалось насмешливое:

— Вы такие сладкие, что меня сейчас радугой стошнит.

Они оторвались друг от друга, и Квентин увидел на пороге «Филлори» красивую эффектную брюнетку.

— Марго, — расплылся в улыбке Элиот. — С приездом.

А Квентин предательски покраснел под её насмешливым пристальным взглядом. Словно они с Элиотом занимались чем-то предосудительным прямо посреди бара.

— Элиот, — протянула Марго, вплывая в зал и обвиваясь вокруг Элиота, как лоза, поцеловала его в висок, — ты опять совращаешь юных неопытных мальчиков? 

— Только одного, — улыбнулся Элиот и взял Квентина за руку. — Но он того стоит.

— Надо же, — хмыкнула Марго, перебирая пальчиками его отросшие кудри. — Ты так уверен?

Квентин странным образом чувствовал себя за пределами этого разговора, несмотря на то, что сидел ровно в шаге, и пальцы Элиота гладили его руку.

— Скоро сама удостоверишься, — промурлыкал Элиот и поцеловал Марго в щёку. — Знакомься, Кью, это Марго Хэнсон, королева моего сердца, единственная и неповторимая. А это Квентин, он... мы вместе.

—- О, Эл, — Марго засмеялась, обогнула столик и почему-то устроилась на стуле рядом с Квентином. — Малыш наверняка думал, что это он король твоего сердца. — Её изящная, но твёрдая рука легла Квентину на локоть, и пальцы сжались, незаметно, но ощутимо. — Нельзя же так походя разбивать сердца?

— Брось, — фыркнул Элиот и плавно поднялся на ноги. — Я вас оставлю ненадолго, детки, только не подеритесь, хорошо? — Он слегка сжал плечо Квентина напоследок и ускользнул за стойку, оставив его на растерзание своей странной подружке.

Квентин осторожно повернул голову, и Марго невозмутимо встретила его взгляд, так и не разжав пальцев.

— Ты вообще умеешь разговаривать, крошка?

— Умею, — выдавил из себя Квентин, покосился на Элиота, порхающего за стойкой, и тихо вздохнул. 

— Это радует, — Марго хихикнула и бесцеремонно увела у него кружку с кофе. — Ваниль и корица, Элиот как всегда неповторим, — улыбнулась она, отпивая из кружки, и Квентин проследил за ней беспомощным взглядом — он рассчитывал, что этот кофе достанется ему.

— Не дуйся, сладкий, Элиот тебе ещё сделает, а я не выживу без кофеина. Эти трансатлантические перелёты — полная хрень. Вечно после них приходится собирать себя по кусочкам.

Она отхлебнула ещё кофе, невозмутимо вытерла молочную пенку с губ и перевела пронзительный взгляд на Квентина.

— Итак, что же ты за человек, Квентин? Элиот не заводит отношения, тем более, на работе. Так что ты либо счастливая случайность, либо какое-то чудо.

— Скорее случайность, — пробормотал Квентин, не зная, куда сбежать от её взгляда. Очень счастливая, но случайность. — Что именно тебя интересует? Не буду же я пересказывать свою полную биографию.

— О, у малыша есть зубки, — Марго улыбнулась, склонив голову к плечу. — Меня интересует, чем ты его зацепил и чего от него хочешь. 

— Так спроси его, — страдальчески предложил Квентин, искренне желая, чтобы его оставили в покое. — Он тебе всё расскажет, в подробностях. Мы встретились тут, в «Филлори», я не мог дописать главу, а он предложил мне вина. Элиот, он... — Квентин замолчал, словно споткнувшись об её насмешливую улыбочку. 

— Продолжай, Кью. Очень сладко поёшь.

От этого имени в её словах Квентин словно разом вскипел, и желание сбежать сменилось в нём горячей обидой. 

— Я ничего от него не хочу, честно. Не собираюсь отобрать у него «Филлори» или запереть его в своей кладовке до конца жизни. — Марго теперь смотрела на него с лёгким интересом, и Квентина понесло. — Со мной никогда такого не было, он удивительный, не знаю, почему он со мной, но я... — Он осёкся и торопливо облизал губы.

— Любишь его, — продолжила за него Марго, хмыкнула и откинулась на спинку стула. — Ну надо же. А я думала, он один такой влюблённый дурак — все уши мне прожужжал тобой, «самый замечательный человек и писатель Квентин Колдуотер». Я про тебя давно наслышана.

— Тогда к чему этот допрос? — Квентин вдруг разозлился, хотя сердце сладко дрогнуло от слов Марго. — Это проверка или что? Думаю, мы как-нибудь сами разбёремся между собой.

—- Не кусайся, Кью, — усмехнулась та, поднимая руки. — Элиот — мой лучший друг. Он самый замечательный человек в мире и быстро привязывается, так что если ты разобьёшь ему сердце, я...

— Убьёшь меня и закопаешь бренный труп в лесу? — предложил Квентин. 

— Я отвинчу твою симпатичную голову и засуну тебе в зад, — сладким тоном возразила Марго. — А я, уж поверь, спец по запихиванию разных предметов поглубже. 

— Вариант с закапыванием нравился мне больше, — пробормотал Квентин.

Марго вдруг расхохоталась, и он тоже не сумел сдержать улыбки.

— Ты мне нравишься, малыш. Не проеби свой шанс.

— Я смотрю, вы ещё друг друга не поубивали, — жизнерадостно заметил подкравшийся сзади Элиот и сгрёб их обоих в охапку. 

Квентин протестующе взвыл, а Марго засмеялась, и вместе они принялись щекотать Элиота, который смешно подпрыгнул и вскинул ладони, сдаваясь:

— Ещё и спелись! 

— Это мы посмотрим, — лучезарно улыбнулась Марго и щёлкнула Квентина по уху. Тот почти успел увернуться.

Элиот утешающе поцеловал его в губы, мягко и быстро, но оно того стоило.

— Сладкая моя, оставь Кью в покое, дай человеку заняться делом, — Квентин благодарно улыбнулся, и Элиот увлёк Марго к стойке, где уже стояли две тарелочки со знаменитым сливовым десертом.

Квентин, наконец, вздохнул с облегчением, и уткнулся в свою книгу, только изредка посматривая в сторону стойки. Элиот казался очень счастливым, а ещё он тоже бросал на Квентина быстрые ласковые взгляды украдкой.

И эти взгляды грели Квентина изнутри лучше любого вина.

Марго, впрочем, не задержалась надолго. Расцеловавшись с Элиотом и покровительственно похлопав Квентина по плечу, она удалилась, по её словам, «отмокать в джакузи и смывать с себя самолетный смрад». Квентин про себя выдохнул — её оказалось так много, что он чувствовал себя оглушённым.

Элиот присел рядом и наградил его долгим поцелуем.

— Прости за это. Марго бывает...

— Она умеет производить впечатление, — хмыкнул Квентин, переплетая пальцы с Элиотом. 

— Точно, — улыбнулся тот. — Она может показаться стервой и, разрази меня гром, отчасти так и есть, но ещё она очень хорошая. Без неё я бы не выжил в колледже.

— Она тебя очень любит.

— Как и я её. А ты не ревнуй, — Элиот чмокнул его в щёку. — Ты всё равно мой самый сладкий пирожок!

— Эй! — возмутился Квентин, пытаясь ущипнуть Элиота, но тот с хохотом убежал к стойке. — Не зови меня так!

— А как звать? Мой черничный кексик?

Квентин застонал и спрятал лицо в ладонях, чтобы скрыть улыбку. Ему было очень тепло.

***

— Земля вызывает Кью, — раздался над ухом голос Элиота, и Квентин торопливо вскинул голову. 

Элиот уже опустил жалюзи, и везде, кроме его стола, были перевёрнуты стулья. Квентин разогнул спину и охнул: кажется, с прихода Марго он так и сидел над книгой, не поднимая головы. Даже не заметил, как Элиот обслужил последних клиентов, закрыл бар и теперь неспешно протирал последние отмытые до блеска бокалы.

— Прости, я хотел помочь, — спохватился Квентин, но Элиот только махнул рукой.

— Не хотел тебя отвлекать. А теперь хочу, — его глаза светились весельем и ласковым теплом. — Готовься, господин писатель, будем награждать тебя за усердную работу.

Квентин одним глазком взглянул на недописанную главу и закрыл ноутбук. Пока он потягивался и разминал шею, Элиот уже подплыл к столу с тарелкой и стеклянным чайником.

— Ты меня вдохновил, — заявил он, поставив всё это перед Квентином, и сел рядом, отчего-то сияя.

— Дай угадаю. Черничные кексы? — фыркнул Квентин, разглядывая свой десерт. На маленьких кексах цвета лаванды красовались белоснежные шапочки крема.

— И это лучшие кексы в твоей жизни! — Элиот взял с тарелки один и протянул Квентину: — Кусай.

Он послушно откусил и зажмурился— кекс и правда был потрясающий. Шеф-повар «Филлори», Джош, был настоящим маньяком кондитерки, в этом Квентин не уставал убеждаться на собственном опыте.

— Божественно, — выдохнул он, и Элиот довольно закивал. 

— Внесём в сезонное меню. 

Он откусил кусочек тоже и вернул кекс на тарелку. Квентин же залип на длинных пальцах, испачканных светлым кремом.

Не дав Элиоту дотянуться до салфеток, Квентин перехватил его запястье и медленно облизал пальцы. Элиот застыл, изумлённо глядя на него. 

— Сладко, — сообщил Квентин,с пошлым звуком вытащив пальцы изо рта.

Взгляд Элиота потемнел — зелень радужки затопила чернота зрачка.

— Не нарывайся, Кью.

— А то что? — спросил Квентин, ощущая, как внизу живота стремительно теплеет.

— Выебу, — сладко протянул Элиот, склонившись к нему через стол, и Квентин гулко сглотнул вмиг пересохшим горлом, не в силах отвести от него глаз. — Этого добиваешься, милый?

— Прямо здесь? — глупо спросил Квентин, чувствуя, как член предательски давит на ширинку. 

— Прямо здесь, — кивнул Элиот, блеснул глазами и, переставив посуду на соседний стол, снова нашёл Квентина взглядом и словно пригвоздил к месту. — Прямо на этом столе. 

У Квентина в глазах потемнело от одной картинки, а Элиот довольно хмыкнул и потянул его к себе, заставляя встать.

— Я смотрю, тебе нравится эта идея, — промурлыкал он Квентину на ухо, жёстко сминая его член сквозь джинсы. Квентин подался к его руке, его мгновенно охватил жар, и ужасно хотелось поцеловать Элиота в эти его улыбчивые губы.

— Я, наверное, ненормальный, — прошептал он, когда Элиот резко дёрнул пряжку, распуская ремень, вжикнул молнией и спустил джинсы Квентина вместе с бельём к щиколоткам. 

Элиот облизал ладонь и принялся дрочить ему, глядя в глаза и практически не моргая.

— Всё с тобой нормально, Кью. Твоё тело имеет желания, эти желания нравятся нам обоим. Так зачем отказывать себе?

Элиот провернул кулак, и Квентин застонал. Его стон тут же проглотили чужие губы, сорвавшие резкий поцелуй. 

Элиот рывком развернул его от себя и надавил на спину, вынуждая лечь животом прямо на стол. Задрав футболку, Элиот провёл языком по позвоночнику Квентина до самых лопаток, а затем навалился сверху, задышал прямо в ухо:

— Ты бы себя видел сейчас, малыш. Такой готовый, так жаждешь подставиться. Ты ведь дашь мне, детка? 

Всё это время Элиот не прекращал водить рукой по его члену, то ускоряя, то замедляя темп, и Квентин только и мог, что согласно поскуливать.

— Да, — выдохнул он, почувствовав, как влажные пальцы касаются входа.

— Смазки под рукой нет, так что придётся потерпеть, — сказал Элиот, осторожно вталкивая пальцы внутрь. — Но ты ведь так и хотел, да? Чтобы немного саднило, чтобы чувствовать, как я готовлю тебя под себя.

Квентин задрожал, когда Элиот надавил на простату. Они трахались только утром, под одеялом, зажимая друг другу рты и пряча стоны в поцелуях. И сейчас пальцы Элиота ходили легко, хоть и задевали, растягивали беспощадно, и Квентин скулил, цепляясь за гладкий стол. Ему так и хотелось: чтобы край стола упирался в живот, и горячее дыхание обжигало шею, и большая рука лежала на члене, холодя раскалённую кожу краями объёмных перстней. 

Он точно сходил с ума, плавился и горел, и ему это нравилось.

— Держись, мой смелый Квентин, — прошептал Элиот и мучительно плавно вставил ему, проехался, кажется, по каждому из натянутых нервов, и Квентин вскрикнул под ним, дрожа от прострелившего тело удовольствия. Член Элиота распирал его, наполнял, и Квентин не сдержался, подался на него сам, не в силах сдержаться, и всхлипнул, так было хорошо и так... Правильно.

— Ещё, — он почти не услышал самого себя за бешеным сердцебиением, гремящим в ушах.

Но Элиот тут же надавил ему на спину, прогибая под себя, взял за бедро и начал двигаться, плавно и мучительно, вглубь и наружу, и Квентин сам не заметил, как начал стонать под ним, мешая всхлипы и крики. Он тонул в собственном восторге и сладком ужасе, проскальзывая пальцами по столу.

— Элиот, пожалуйста, — выдохнул он на очередном мучительно плавном движении.

— Что «пожалуйста»? — жарко выдохнули ему в ухо. — Скажи мне, Кью, что тебе нужно?

— Просто... 

— Что, Кью?

— Сильнее, — сдался Квентин, заливаясь горячим румянцем. 

— Вот так? — Элиот резче двинул бёдрами, срывая очередной стон. 

— Да...

— А ещё? Хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул?

— Да...

— Не слышу, Кью. 

— Да!

Квентин точно сходил с ума. Элиот крепко держал его за бёдра, ритмично вбиваясь и постанывая в такт с ним. 

— Колено на стол, — практически прорычал Элиот, и Квентин послушался. Теперь, в такой позе, он был максимально раскрытым, беспомощным, дрожащим от прокатывающегося по телу возбуждения. Так движения члена внутри чувствовались ещё острее, ещё слаще. Квентин потянулся к себе, но Элиот хлопнул его по ладони:

— Кончишь так. Со мной внутри.

Было невыносимо, этот голос творил с ним что хотел, эти руки прогибали его под себя, и Квентин кричал и сладко скулил, теперь вздрагивая от каждого резкого толчка. И кончил он так же — резко, на пике очередного движения, стиснул Элиота изнутри, содрогаясь в его руках и словно вылетев из собственного тела в густую сладкую темноту.

Он даже не понял, как и когда Элиот кончил сам, так мощно его накрыло удовольствием. Только осознал, приходя в себя, что Элиот навалился на него и тяжело дышит в ухо.

Перед зажмуренными глазами плясали звёздочки.

— Ты сводишь меня с ума, Кью, — прошептал Элиот. — Такой жадный, такой смелый, такой искренний... Пожалуйста, не меняйся.

Позже, когда они, едва натянув штаны, сидели прямо на полу у стойки, привалившись друг к другу, Квентин даже говорить не мог. Нашёл руку Элиота, переплёл их пальцы и поцеловал костяшки с перстнями.

— И откуда ты такой взялся на мою голову? — выдохнул Элиот.

— Могу задать тебе тот же вопрос, — усмехнулся Квентин. Он всё никак не мог прийти в себя, осознавая произошедшее. Это был словно новый уровень близости — такой же, как их откровенные разговоры. Они проникали друг другу в души, пока их тела узнавали друг друга.

Квентин никогда не испытывал ничего подобного.

***

На следующий день Элиот пригласил их с Тедди к себе. Это был первый раз, когда они встречались где-то, кроме «Филлори» и квартиры Квентина. Сам Квентин, зная эксцентричный вкус Элиота, ожидал от жилища чего угодно, но всё оказалось совсем неплохо. Элиот владел небольшим лофтом с панорамными окнами, очень холостяцким на вид, но довольно удобным.

— Здесь требовался существенный ремонт, так что цену скинули прилично. Это моё второе царство, — подмигнул Элиот Теду, который с восторгом взбирался по лестнице на второй уровень, где стояла кровать и было подобие спальни.

— Осторожнее, — напомнил Квентин, глядя, как сын лезет на кровать. 

Элиот поцеловал его в губы, очень мягко, и Квентин ответил, обняв его за талию.

— Добро пожаловать, — Элиот чмокнул его в щёку и потянул за собой на кухню. Оттуда всё еще было видно Тедди, и Квентин расслабился, прислонившись к высокой стойке.

— У тебя тут чувствуется дух «Филлори», — улыбнулся он, погладив ладонью гладкое дерево.

— «Филлори» — моё любимое детище.— Элиот поставил чайник и полез за чашками на полку. — Формально я владею только третью, остальное у Марго, но со временем планирую выкупить его целиком.

— А почему именно «Филлори»? — улыбнулся Квентин. — Это что-то означает?

Элиот, к его удивлению, смутился.

— Мне оно... приснилось. В одном очень хорошем сне.

— Ну надо же, какой вы романтик, мистер Во.

— Элиот! — на кухню ворвался Тедди, уже, видимо, наисследовавшийся вдоволь. — Я забыл про подарок! 

Он достал из рюкзачка сложенный альбомный лист и протянул Элиоту. Квентин с любопытством заглянул тоже — сын не показывал ему свою работу, когда рисовал.

— Ох. — Элиот растерянно смотрел на лист. 

— Это ты! Король Элиот! — похвастался Тед.

Было и правда похоже: высокий мужчина с кудрявыми волосами и мечом наперевес, в короне, украшенной камнями, стоял в окружении чёрных теней с клыками.

— Ты побеждаешь монстров, — уверенно сказал Тед. — Потому что ты храбрый!

Элиот порывисто обнял его и чмокнул в макушку.

— Спасибо! Ты замечательно рисуешь, малыш.

Когда он, к восторгу Теда, повесил рисунок на холодильник, Квентин увидел подозрительно блестевшие глаза.

— Ты окончательно покорил моего сына, — торжественно заявил он, чтобы закрепить эффект, и Элиот, поправляя магнит, тихо фыркнул. 

Чуя что-то неясное, Квентин подошёл к нему и положил руку на его грудь.

— Что-то не так? 

Элиот вздохнул и сплёл их пальцы.

— Я раньше думал, что равнодушен к детям. Думал, мне всегда будет достаточно, когда «папочкой» меня зовут в постели, — тут он двинул бровями, словно специально смущая Квентина, и тот в отместку легонько шлёпнул его по бедру. — Но кажется, я был дураком.

Квентин взял его под руку и прижался щекой к предплечью.

— Я тоже так думал. Думал, что будь у меня выбор — и вопроса бы не стояло. — Вдвоём они смотрели, как Тед старательно забирается на диван, и Квентин сглотнул невольный ком в горле. — А теперь думаю, что сделал бы всё так же, даже зная, к чему это приведёт.

— Ариэль гордилась бы вами обоими, — Элиот чмокнул его в макушку и взъерошил волосы. — Так, а кто поможет королю Элиоту накрыть на стол?

—- Я! Я помогу! — Тед примчался снова и зарылся в пакет, выуживая оттуда контейнеры с маффинами и другой едой. 

Глядя на эту суматоху, обмениваясь поцелуями с Элиотом и придерживая Теда, чтоб не сверзился со стула от переизбытка эмоций, Квентин подумал, что впервые за много лет чувствует себя целым.

В семье.

***  
Квентин не верил самому себе. 

У него в руках была флешка с первой законченной версией его новой книги. Еще сырая, абсолютный черновик, но завершённая история.

Ему хотелось, как ребёнку, прыгать и кричать, так он был доволен своим финалом. И Джулия, несомненно, тоже будет в восторге.

Тед рисовал что-то у себя в комнате, и Квентин прикрыл к нему дверь. Джулия должна была скоро прийти, и он не мог дождаться, когда она услышит про финал.

Последний раз он был так по-хорошему взволнован от собственной работы, когда закончил свою первую книжку. Тогда ему вообще не верилось, что такое возможно. И только Джулия помогла поверить, что это правда.

Вот и сейчас, бережно уложив отпечатанные листы в сумку, она просияла и чмокнула его в щёку.

— Поверить не могу, что ты так быстро закончил. Перечитаю вместе с концовкой, но уже сейчас могу сказать, что книга получилась не хуже первой. Отличная идея была, ввести этого юного короля Найджела, он мой любимый персонаж теперь. 

Квентин улыбнулся, чувствуя, как неудержимо краснеют щёки. Проницательная Джулия конечно же заметила.

— Кью? Ты...

— У меня кое-кто появился, — выпалил Квентин. Его распирало восторгом и счастьем. Казалось, если молчать и дальше, он просто взорвётся от этих чувств. 

Брови Джулии взлетели вверх.

— Когда? И кто? Как вы с ней познакомились?

— С ним, — поправил Квентин. — Это парень, Джулс. Элиот. Самый лучший человек в мире.

Он начал рассказывать, сам понимая, что захлёбывается и тараторит, как первоклассник, но с Джулией можно было не притворяться. Она так за него переживала после смерти Ари, что будет рада тому, что Квентин наконец выбрался из своего закрытого мирка на двоих с Тедом.

Джулия, однако, нахмурилась.

— В чём дело? — Квентин замолчал на полуслове, слишком нехорошим было её молчание.

Джулия зажала ладони между колен.

— Я правильно поняла, — медленно начала она, и Квентин отчего-то похолодел, — что вы знакомы едва ли месяц?

— Да, — моргнул Квентин, чувствуя, как все нервы разом натягиваются под её сочувственным взглядом. — И?

— Я не хочу лезть не в своё дело, — предупредила Джулия. — Но насколько ты честен с самим собой?

— Я не понимаю, — Квентин отвернулся, подтягивая колено к груди.

Джулия мягко похлопала его по плечу. 

— Не закрывайся, Кью. Давай подумаем вместе. Что ты вообще о нём знаешь?

— Достаточно, чтобы знать, что люблю его, — тихо сказал он — впервые вслух — то, что рвалось с губ едва ли не с первой их встречи.

— Этого я и боялась. — Джулия подобрала под себя ноги, поудобнее устраиваясь на диванных подушках. — Ты так быстро привязываешься, Кью! И слишком быстро доверяешь. Ладно бы ты был один, но у тебя ведь есть Тедди.

— И Элиот с ним отлично ладит, — нахмурился Квентин, здорово задетый отсутствием энтузиазма у лучшей подруги.

— Ладит, пока это разовая акция. Жизнь ведь не сказка, и на самом деле мало кто вот так с радостью готов будет связать свою жизнь с человеком, у которого уже есть ребёнок.

— Считаешь, его напрягает Тед? — резче, чем планировал, спросил Квентин.

— Считаю, что вы ещё недостаточно друг друга знаете, чтобы бросаться такими словами, как ты. Но правда, Кью, вы вообще говорили о вас? О будущем? Кто вы друг другу?

Квентин потёр уставшие глаза. Ему ужасно захотелось, чтобы этот разговор прекратился. 

— Зачем? Разве и так непонятно?

Джулия сочувственно покачала головой.

— Нет. Люди, состоящие в серьёзных отношениях, эти самые отношения обсуждают.

Вся радость и всё воодушевление, наполнявшие Квентина перед приходом Джулии, испарились, оставив напряжение и темноту сомнений.

— Иногда... Ты просто знаешь, — попытался он объяснить, с каждым словом чувствуя, что только себя закапывает. — Ты же знаешь! Ты любишь те же книги, что и я, ты так же веришь в любовь и магию?..

Джулия покачала головой и сжала пальцы на его колене.

— В книгах и фильмах, Квентин. Ты должен понимать, что есть разница, правда? Что это всё — выдумки? — От сочувствия в её голосе Квентина практически тошнило. — Ты же сам писатель, неужели это не пришло тебе в голову?

— Это ничего не значит, — отрезал Квентин и вскочил с дивана, сбрасывая её руку, — ты не права. Ты даже не знаешь его!

— Кью, — Джулия встала сама и попыталась взять его за руку, но Квентин отпрянул, — я просто волнуюсь за тебя, ты же явно не в себе. Этот парень тебя так обработал, что ты не можешь даже выглянуть из своего кокона, понимаешь?

Квентин закрыл лицо ладонями, пытаясь не слушать, но её слова просачивались в уши, разъедали изнутри.

— Не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно, — снова попыталась Джулия. — Но ты уже однажды пострадал из-за своих... фантазий.

Квентин съёжился. Вопреки усилиям, воспоминания о подростковой депрессии, которая привела его в кабинет психоаналитика и надолго посадила на таблетки, врывались в мысли. Отец тогда забил тревогу, ведь сын отказывался воспринимать реальный мир, предпочитая ему мир собственных фантазий.

Это сейчас его фантазии уважают, ведь он писатель, он воплощает их на бумаге. А тогда он был лишь дурачком, верящим в волшебство, над которым смеялись одноклассники.

— Кью? — позвала Джулия, когда он не ответил.

Квентин покачал головой.

— Пожалуйста, давай... давай не будем. Читай финал, правки можешь выслать на имейл.

— Я не хотела тебя обидеть, — вздохнула она, собирая вещи. — Просто подумай, ладно?

Квентин кивнул, даже не стараясь притвориться, что хочет, чтобы она осталась.

Закрыв за Джулией дверь, он заглянул к сыну, который рисовал, судя по всему, уже целый комикс, поставил на кухне чайник, забыв включить, и уселся за стол, не видя и не слыша ничего вокруг. Настроение стремительно катилось к отметке «ноль».

Всё это время, от самого первой встречи, когда Квентин переступил порог «Филлори», он ни на минуту не задумывался о том, что Элиот может ему лгать. 

Сперва думал о том, что это какая-то ошибка, а потом не верил своему счастью. А счастье окружало его, накрыло с головой, вымело все остальные мысли.

Элиот не мог ему врать. Тот Элиот, которого он успел узнать, так бы не поступил. Но... Был ли это настоящий Элиот, или аккуратно созданный образ? 

Созданный специально, чтобы удобнее было сводить с ума любого, кто приглянётся. 

Квентин зарылся пальцами в волосы, сжимая пряди. Общие с Элиотом воспоминания стремительно всплывали в голове, каждая улыбка, каждый жест, каждое слово.

«Ему просто нравится тебя трахать», — с тем же успехом Джулия могла бы озвучить это вслух. — «В остальном ты для него лишь временная игрушка.»

Квентин стиснул пальцы до боли, невольно вспоминая общие ночи, тёмные и сладкие, и зажмурился.

Элиот... Элиот и вправду не спешил с ним откровенничать. Но это ничего не значило, Квентин и сам никогда не был открытой книгой. И хоть Элиоту он готов был вручить сердце и душу чуть ли не сразу, это не значит, что Элиот должен делать то же самое. Он и так о многом говорил, и не лгал, и...

Квентин вспомнил, как Элиот остановил его, когда он едва не выпалил признание в любви. Элиот сказал, что ещё рано, Квентин и сам так считал, но... Может, Элиоту просто не нужно было? Может, ему и правда просто нравится проводить время так, без особых обязательств?

Квентин замотал головой. А чего он сам, собственно, хотел от их отношений? Джулия права: было бы безумием мечтать о семье. Для этого нужно время и... Если Теду Элиот нравится, то совсем не факт, что так же его воспримет отец или окружение Квентина. Он же писатель, его могут начать полоскать в сети, несмотря на то, что за окном 21 век. Квентину в общем-то было плевать на это, но что будет с Тедом?

Квентин взъерошил волосы на затылке и разозлился. Зачем вообще он начал думать обо всём этом?

— Пап, — отец ответил сразу, и Квентин постарался звучать спокойным. — Ты можешь приехать посидеть с Тедом? Мне надо срочно отлучиться. По работе, да. Приедешь? 

***  
К моменту, как Квентин подошёл к дверям «Филлори», ему почти удалось себя успокоить. Слова Джулии по-прежнему гудели в ушах, но Квентин усердно их отгонял: слишком сложно было об этом думать. И чем больше он погружался в сомнения, тем правдивее они звучали, тем сильнее проникали вглубь.

В «Филлори» горел свет, и за стеклом двигались мутные фигуры. Квентин потряс головой, пытаясь вынырнуть из темноты, и потянул на себя ручку двери.

Взгляд сразу же выхватил барную стойку, за которой Элиот переговаривался с посетителем. Сердце при виде его радостно забилось, и Квентин сам себя пожурил за то, что так накручивал. Рядом с Элиотом всегда становилось легче. Он шагнул вперёд и замер, когда посетитель перегнулся через барную стойку и поцеловал Элиота. 

Квентин заморгал, пытаясь избавиться от иллюзии, но увы. Элиот придержал «посетителя» за плечо, не прерывая поцелуй.

Квентин почувствовал себя лишним. Не видя и не слыша ничего вокруг, он попятился назад, выскочил за дверь и быстро пошёл обратно домой.

Конечно же, его угораздило прийти именно сейчас.

Конечно же. Всегда, каждый раз до этого Квентин звонил или писал Элиоту заранее. Предупреждал о своём приходе.

Идиот, он даже не подумал об этом, спускаясь в бар.

Повезло.

Квентин поймал такси, сам не зная зачем, и скрючился на заднем сидении. Телефон, зажатый в кармане, коротко завибрировал.

«Кью, я соскучился. Сдал книгу? Придёшь сегодня?»

У Квентина защипало в глазах.

Он машинально назвал адрес отца, не в силах заставить себя вернуться в собственную квартиру, где буквально всё напоминало об Элиоте.

Какой же он дурак, господи. А ведь ещё в студенческие времена была расхожая шутка, что все бармены на работе холостые. Сколько таких Квентинов было у Элиота? Скольких он угощал выпивкой и маффинами?

Со сколькими спал? Скольким рассказывал душещипательные истории?

Права была Джулия, как всегда. 

Он ещё раз посмотрел на телефон с ласковым сообщением от Элиота. Видимо, посетитель оказался скучным или уже ушёл, раз снова потребовалось его, Квентина, внимание.

Не ответить было проще всего. В голову лезли сотни вариантов, но каждый из них сразу выдал бы Квентина с головой.

Ему уже случалось пропускать сообщения. Работа, Тед — что угодно могло встать между ним и телефоном.

Квентин смахнул уведомление, не заходя в переписку, и прикусил губу. Сердце больно колотилось в ушах.

— Пап, привет, — он самому себе показался чересчур неправдоподобно жизнерадостным, но больше сейчас ни на что не был способен. — У меня тут кое-какие проблемы, и я еду к тебе. Нет, без ключей. Я подожду там, пока вы с Тедди доберётесь, хорошо? Позже объясню. Спасибо.

Вернуться домой казалось невозможным.

Выйдя у дома отца, Квентин тяжело опустился на ближайшую скамейку и обхватил себя руками.

Он чувствовал себя так, словно попал под поезд. Каждая клетка тела — и души — болела. Почти то же самое он ощущал после смерти Ари, но тогда злиться можно было только на несправедливую жизнь. А с Элиотом Квентин был виноват сам.

Отец если и удивился его внезапному появлению, то виду не подал. Принялся колдовать на кухне со спагетти, пока Квентин старательно делал вид, что всё хорошо.

— Пап, а Элиот к нам приедет? — спросил Тед, болтая ногами. — Он ещё не видел дедушкиных самолётов!

— Нет, малыш, он не... У него дела. Ему срочно пришлось уехать на несколько дней. — Сердце сжалось при виде расстроенного личика сына.

— Жа-а-аль, ну значит, потом покажу.

— Элиот — это твой друг? — ненавязчиво спросил отец после ужина, когда Тед ушёл к себе играть, а они с Квентином уселись на диване, взяв по бутылке пива.

Квентин помотал головой. 

— Никто. Он нам... никто.

Он не сумел скрыть горечь в своих словах. Отец только ласково потрепал его по макушке и ничего не сказал.

«Кью?» — моргнул его телефон, и Квентин торопливо выключил и звук, и вибрацию. — «Квентин, где ты там?»

Квентин засунул телефон между подушками и пошёл проверить сына. У дверей детской пришлось задержаться, прислонив ко лбу холодное стекло бутылки, а после Квентин и вовсе передумал заходить — Тед уснул сразу, как только положил тяжёлую голову на подушку. 

Когда Квентин вернулся в гостиную, отец показал ему глазами на соседнюю подушку.

— Он светился, — сказал он, будто оправдываясь. Квентин ожидаемо обнаружил на экране входящий вызов и фотографию, от которой снова сжалось сердце.

За следующий час Элиот позвонил ещё четыре раза, а потом вдруг перестал.

Когда Квентин рискнул открыть мессенджер, тот тоже пестрел сообщениями:

«Кью, у тебя всё в порядке?»

«Снова засунул куда-то телефон, балда? :)»

«Кью, правда, что-то случилось?»

«Тебя нет дома и ты не берешь трубку. Я начинаю волноваться. Что-то с Тедди?»

«Кью?»

От этой показной тревоги становилось только хуже. Квентин нажал «Удалить и заблокировать пользователя» и замер, так и не решившись подтвердить. В их недолгой переписке было столько нежности, страсти, тоски друг по другу, что он просто не мог стереть это одним движением.

— Можно мы с Тедом останемся на пару дней?

Отец посмотрел на него долгим взглядом и кивнул.

— Конечно. Этот дом всегда рад тебе.

Квентин вернулся на диван, привалившись к плечу отца. По телевизору шёл какой-то бейсбольный матч, отец гладил его по голове совсем как в детстве, а сам Квентин почти не видел ничего вокруг из-за тихих слёз.

***  
Два дня пролетели, как в тумане.

Всё это время Квентин провёл, уставившись на документ с правками, который прислала Джулия, и не видел ни одной строчки. Иногда приложения в углу экрана моргали сообщениями от друзей, и Квентин каждый раз вздрагивал, невольно прослеживая взглядом имя отправителя — но Элиот молчал. 

С того вечера он больше не звонил и не написал ни строчки. Квентин иногда проваливался в свои расплывчатые мысли и пытался понять, что он по этому поводу чувствует — и словно тонул в серой тоске. Она заглушала даже боль, которая и не думала утихать — Квентин даже выпил пару таблеток, которые совершенно не помогли. Больно было даже думать об Элиоте, не то что размышлять о том, как всё это огромное, горячее счастье в один вечер обратилось в ничто.

Конечно же, Элиот всё понял и поспешил переключиться на кого-то другого. Как и следовало ожидать, всё его беспокойство ограничилось одним днём, и на том закончилось. 

Только Тед ходил грустный и всё спрашивал, когда уже Элиот вернётся, и они снова будут воевать с монстрами. Малыш даже снова начал плохо спать и в первую же ночь дважды просыпался от кошмаров, а Квентин, сидя рядом с ним на кровати, бессильно ругал себя последними словами. За то, что так быстро позволил сыну привязаться к тому, в ком не мог быть точно уверен.

К вечеру второго дня Квентин израсходовал все запасы вещей, которые с собой захватил отец. Пришлось поднимать себя на ноги и одеваться. Зато отец обрадовался, что Квентин снова начал двигаться — зря, конечно. Квентин намеревался зайти домой, схватить всё, что попадётся под руку, и как можно скорее вернуться в своё убежище.

Уже на выходе из лифта на своём этаже он словно почувствовал неладное, а на повороте к квартире сердце и вовсе ухнуло в пятки.

У его дверей на полу сидел Элиот, вытянув длинные ноги, казалось, на весь коридор, и смотрел перед собой невидящим взглядом, не обращая внимания на упавшие на лицо кудри.

Квентин замер, давя в себе позорное желание сбежать. Пройти мимо Элиота в квартиру не представлялось возможным. Но если он ещё мог пользоваться какое-то время отцовскими вещами, то ноутбук ему нужен был свой, иначе писать дальше не получится. Но Элиот...

Словно услышав его, тот поднял голову и тихо сказал:

— А, Кью. Вот и ты.

Выглядел он неважно: беспорядочное гнездо волос, тёмные круги под глазами, явно не шибко свежая одежда. В довершение ко всему в его руке обнаружилась бутылка текилы с остатками на дне.

Просто отлично.

— Ты жив, — продолжал Элиот. — Это хорошо.

Раз он пьян, можно просто аккуратно обойти его и войти в квартиру. Ничего страшного.

— Я всё думал, что с тобой случилось. Ты не брал трубку, не отвечал на сообщения. И дома тебя не оказалось. Соседка сказала, что видела, как твой отец забирал Теда, а потом и ты куда-то ушёл. 

Квентин старался не слушать, дрожащими руками пытаясь выудить из кармана ключи.

— Тогда я понял, — хохотнул вдруг Элиот. — Что ты просто решил меня бросить.

Что? Квентин замер, уставившись на него.

— Я даже не удивился, Кью. Зачем тебе я, когда ты можешь завести нормальные отношения? Дать Тедди полноценную семью с кем-то... нормальным. — Он сделал глоток из бутылки, поморщился и снова заговорил: — Но я злился на тебя. Злился, потому что ты струсил. Да. Ты мог хотя бы сказать мне это в лицо. Я бы понял, Квентин!

Элиот, шатаясь, попытался подняться, но снова рухнул на пол и засмеялся. Квентин едва сдержался, чтобы не броситься на помощь.

— Но потом я вспомнил, что я же... король. А короли что? Ничего не боятся. И я решил, что дождусь тебя. Чтобы ты сказал мне в лицо. Нашёл свои яйца и нормально сказал, что я тебе не нужен.

Он всё-таки встал и, держась за стену, подошёл ближе к Квентину. 

— А ведь я же люблю тебя, придурок, — беспомощно и как-то обиженно сказал он. — Я же никогда никого так не любил и... Лучше сам разбей мне сердце, чтоб я не гадал, где я так сильно ошибся.

Квентин стоял, сжимая в кулаке ключи, и решительно не понимал, что происходит. Сердце колотилось как бешеное. Элиот... любит его?

— Эл, — выдохнул он, теряясь в возможных словах, и этого словно хватило: Элиот как-то весь вздрогнул и начал оседать на пол. 

Квентин едва успел подхватить его под руки, и Элиот тяжело навалился на него, пахнув запахом спирта.

— Кью, — пробормотал он, пока Квентин боролся с замком, — я так соскучился, я так рад, что ты в порядке, мой Квентин, то есть больше не мой, и Марго мне больше не подруга, она думает, я свихнулся... 

Квентин втащил его в квартиру и прислонил к стене, запирая дверь. Элиот глухо ударился затылком, откинув голову, и выронил пустую бутылку.

— Ты давно тут? — спросил его Квентин и потащил силком на диван, несмотря на вялое сопротивление. Элиот упал на подушки и прижался щекой к мягкой спинке. 

— Со... Со вчерашнего дня, — отозвался он, и Квентин сбежал на кухню, чтобы не смотреть на него. Даже от одного усталого голоса Элиота у него позорно тряслись коленки. — Не смог больше ждать. Только текила — мой настоящий друг. Она меня никогда не бросала.

Квентин сварил ему кофе, слушая негромкое бормотание, и вернулся к дивану.

— Вот твой настоящий друг, — Элиот послушно обнял ладонями кружку, и Квентин не удержался, отвёл с его лица кудрявую прядь, открывая покрасневшие усталые глаза.

Сколько было в его речи правды, а сколько текилы?

Элиот молча пил кофе маленькими глотками и всё так же смотрел перед собой. 

— Тебе нужно в душ, — решил Квентин. 

Элиот позволил увести себя в ванную. Квентин помог ему раздеться, стараясь не касаться обнажённой кожи лишний раз — слишком больно делали воспоминания — и включил воду.

— Я сам, — запротестовал Элиот. Квентин не стал с ним спорить.

Пока он плескался, Квентин сварил ещё кофе. Он никогда не видел Элиота в таком разбитом состоянии. Это... шокировало. Если... если хоть часть его слов правда, что тогда был за поцелуй? 

Элиот вернулся минут через пятнадцать. Штаны, которые Квентин ему дал, были коротковаты и открывали изящные щиколотки, зато футболка, напротив, слишком болталась. Влажные волосы он зачесал назад, отчего лицо казалось непривычно открытым. Взгляд Элиота стал более осмысленным — душ явно помог.

Квентин протянул ему воды и обезболивающее.

— Прости за это, — вздохнул Элиот. — Я так не надирался со времён колледжа. Ненавижу текилу. 

Квентин смотрел на него и проваливался в глухую тоску. Он, оказывается, успел соскучиться. Сильно.

— Надеюсь, ты готов, — словно собравшись с мыслями, сказал Элиот. — Потому что я так больше не могу.

— Готов к чему?

— К тому, чтобы расстаться со мной лично. Ты ведь это имел в виду под своим бегством?

— Элиот...

— Я не идиот, Кью, — резко перебил тот. — И прекрасно понимаю, когда говорят «нет». Но пожалуйста, не мучай меня молчанием. Пожалуйста.

Квентин неловко вцепился пальцами в край кухонной стойки, которая их разделяла, и больно прикусил губу. 

— Я не хотел сбегать, — медленно начал он под чужим внимательным взглядом, — но больше ничего не придумал. 

— Ещё раз, — Элиот мотнул головой, и его пальцы на стакане с водой побелели от напряжения.

Квентин нервно заправил за ухо волосы и глубоко вздохнул.

— Я видел вас, — выдавил он из себя. Вспоминать было мучительно. — В «Филлори». Тебя и твоего... Посетителя, — вышло так горько, что Квентин едва сглотнул комок в горле. 

— Какого ещё посетителя? — резко выдохнул Элиот, шагнув ближе. — Когда? 

— Два дня назад, — Квентин вышел из-за стойки и принялся ходить по квартире, не в силах устоять на месте, — вечером. Я отдал Джулии книгу и пошёл к тебе, потому что она... — Все сомнения, которые заронили её слова, разом нахлынули на Квентина, сбивая дыхание и пытаясь утопить в темноте. — Неважно. Я приехал, а там... Ты целовал другого, — жалко выдохнул Квентин и зарылся пальцами в волосы, — и я понял, что она была права, что я тебе не нужен, и Тедди не нужен тем более, и всё это между нами я себе просто придумал, а на самом деле...

Элиот схватил его за локоть, обрывая сбивчивую речь, и притянул к себе. Квентин застыл, глядя на него, напряжённого и рассерженного, снизу вверх.

— Всё это, — тихо сказал Элиот, и Квентин похолодел, — всё это из-за Майка?

Квентин дёрнулся от чужого имени и попытался вырваться, но Элиот держал крепко. 

— Мне без разницы, как его зовут, я и так...

— Ничего ты не понял, — оборвал его Элиот. — Объясни мне, как можно быть таким умным — и таким идиотом одновременно, Квентин? Майк — мой бывший. Который заявился в «Филлори» и при всех полез целоваться, — Квентин ещё раз дёрнулся, но Элиот только привлёк его ближе. — Я не мог позволить себе тут же закатить ему сцену, — теперь его голос звучал сухо и горько, — пришлось придержать и тихо вышвырнуть через заднюю дверь, чтобы не распугал народ. И всё это ты бы мог узнать, Колдуотер, если бы решил обсудить свои сомнения со мной вместо того, чтобы просто сбежать.

Квентин перестал вырываться ещё на середине его объяснений и теперь стоял и просто смотрел Элиоту в горящие и тёмные глаза.

— Бывший? — глупо переспросил Квентин, и Элиот, всё так же хмурясь, кивнул.

— Мы расстались несколько месяцев назад. Грубо говоря, у нас и не было ничего серьёзного: провели вместе пару недель, он решил, что измены и таблетки в клубах по выходным ему интереснее, чем я. Меня такой расклад не устроил. Я не люблю делиться. Не знаю, почему его принесло позавчера в «Филлори», но мне и неинтересно, по правде говоря. 

Квентин чувствовал себя полным идиотом. Напряжение, сковывавшее его всё это время, вдруг спало, и он обмяк у Элиота в руках, словно тряпка.

— Прости меня, Эл, — выдохнул он. — Пожалуйста. Я такой идиот.

— Не буду спорить. — Элиот крепче обнял его, принялся успокаивающе гладить по спине, и Квентин едва не разрыдался от облегчения. — Мне жаль, что ты во мне усомнился. Я бы никогда не причинил боли тебе и, тем более, Теду.

Квентин вжался в Элиота так, словно пытался в нём раствориться. Как он мог... Он ведь мог все продолбать. То хрупкое и важное, что между ними было.

— Прости, — ещё раз сказал Квентин. 

— Я тоже хорош, — вздохнул Элиот. — Ты ведь пытался сказать мне о своих чувствах, а я... Испугался. Решил, что ещё рано. Что если скажешь вслух, это нарушит счастье.

— И всё исчезнет, — пробормотал Квентин. — Не ты один боишься.

— Давай больше не будем? — шёпотом предложил Элиот и мягко поцеловал его в щёку. — Потому что я люблю тебя и хочу быть рядом. Пока ты позволяешь.

Квентин вскинул голову, встречаясь с тёплым взглядом. Элиот тихо улыбался, и в уголках глаз собирались морщинки.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — выдохнул он. — Эл, у меня такого никогда не было, я просто... с первой встречи, я...

Квентин захлебнулся собственными словами и замер, вцепившись в Элиота.

И тогда Элиот его поцеловал.

Это был очень мягкий, очень осторожный поцелуй, словно Элиот боялся, что Квентин рассыпется в его руках. Квентин вцепился в него, сам того не заметив, и ответил жадно и напористо, умирая от того, как соскучился, как отпускали сомнения, словно одно за одним разжимали зубы на его сердце. 

Элиот целовал его, и Квентин зажмурился и дал себе слово, что никому больше не позволит в нём усомниться. И сам не побежит от проблем. Почему раньше возможность всё обсудить не казалась ему реальной?

— Прости, я...

Элиот вместо ответа прижал его к себе и упёрся подбородком в макушку.

— Никуда тебя больше не отпущу, Колдуотер, так и знай, — голос у него был хриплый, словно севший.

— Не отпускай, — согласился Квентин, прижавшись к нему щекой, и закрыл глаза.

***

Всю дорогу Квентин ёрзал, проверял телефон и порывался сбежать, но Элиот привычно и мягко пресекал любые попытки. 

— Тебе понравится, — прошептал он Квентину на ухо в такси, нахально разместив ладонь у него на колене и мягко поглаживая сквозь штаны. — Вот увидишь.

Квентин только краснел и переживал. Тедди был дома с дедушкой, за ним самим не числилось никаких задолженностей, и он должен был быть в восторге от сегодняшнего вечера. Но вместо этого почему-то волновался, как мальчишка перед первым свиданием.

Оценивающий взгляд портье на ресепшене вообще не помог. 

— Ты видел, как он смотрел? — уточнил Квентин, стоило им с Элиотом зайти в лифт.

— Просто завидует, — легкомысленно отозвался Элиот и взял его за руку. 

Это помогло, и Квентин начал дышать чаще. 

А когда Элиот провёл магнитной картой и открыл перед ним двери номера, у него и вовсе захватило дух.

Номер отеля, где они собирались провести свою первую годовщину, оказался поистине огромный. На последнем этаже, с панорамными окнами на Нью-Йорк — Квентин видел такие только в кино, — он был залит мягким светом настольных ламп, оставаясь, тем не менее, в приятном полумраке.

— Нравится? — выдохнул Элиот, чувственно целуя его в шею, и Квентин блаженно прикрыл глаза. 

— Очень, — прошептал он, подставляясь. — Только это разве не дорого?

Пару месяцев назад Элиот наконец выкупил у Марго «Филлори» целиком и теперь несколько затянул пояс.

— Я запланировал это ещё когда впервые тебя увидел. — Элиот снова коснулся губами кожи. — Как возьму тебя на вершине мира.

— Уверен, ты так всем своим парням говоришь, — неловко выдохнул Квентин, жмурясь под мягкой лаской. — Элиот...

— И я тебя, — тут же отозвался тот, обнимая его со спины.

Квентин опёрся ему на грудь и тихо вздохнул. Так хорошо было не сомневаться, так хорошо чувствовать друг друга. И в то же время, они были в этом чудесном номере, и это так отличалось от их обычных свиданий — дома, под пледом, или за стойкой в «Филлори».

Только Элиот мог воплотить такое чудо в жизнь. Квентин не сомневался.

— Прямо в тот же момент, как меня увидел? — не удержался он, тихо смеясь, и шагнул к панорамным окнам. — Потерянного ботаника в старой толстовке, приклеенного к своему несчастному ноутбуку?

— Прямо в тот же момент. Ты был такой красивый в своей потерянности. — Элиот встал за его спиной, и Квентин с удовольствием вновь откинулся ему на грудь, самое уютное и безопасное место в мире. — Я лишь надеялся, что ты не пошлёшь меня сразу.

— Тебя? — засмеялся Квентин. — Да я всё время потом о тебе думал.

И продолжал думать до сих пор. Каждый день, каждую минуту. Рядом и порознь, смеясь и ругаясь — а бывало и такое. Любить оказалось одновременно просто и очень тяжело, будто чья-то невидимая рука проникла в грудь и ворочала там сердце.

— Я рад. — Элиот повернул его за подбородок к себе и поцеловал.

За этот год они через многое прошли, но Квентин не жалел ни об одной секунде.

— Ужин? — хрипло предложил Элиот, когда они, тяжело дыша, наконец оторвались друг от друга.

— Это эвфемизм? — уточнил Квентин на всякий случай, пытаясь перевести дыхание.

Элиот тихо рассмеялся.

— Нет, дорогой, я подошёл к вопросу со всей тщательностью. Сначала ужин, десерт потом.

У окна и правда был накрыт небольшой красивый столик, приборы на двоих и насколько прикрытых крышками блюд. Квентин выбрался из куртки и поправил манжеты рубашки (которую Элиот ему подарил).

— Отлично выглядишь, — тут же заметил Элиот, сам невыносимо красивый в своих узких чёрных джинсах и белой, слегка прозрачной рубашке.

Они сели за стол, Элиот открыл шампанское. Квентин разглядывал его во все глаза: красивого, статного, немного взволнованного их свиданием. Пусть они уже довольно давно жили вместе, каждый миг, проведённый наедине, казался тянуще сладким. Квентин не знал, утихнут ли со временем хоть немного их страсти, но прошёл уже год, а для него всё оставалось так же.

Он по-прежнему сходил с ума по Элиоту и влюблялся в него сильнее каждый день.

— Тедди не очень расстроился, что проведёт сегодняшний вечер с дедушкой? — поинтересовался Элиот. 

Квентин усмехнулся.

— Нет. Но нам придётся компенсировать это выходными в луна-парке. И поверь мне, он не слезет с тебя, пока ты не выиграешь ему второго цум-цума.

Элиот расхохотался. Пару недель назад он продемонстрировал свои потрясающие навыки стрельбы и выиграл для Теда плюшевого цум-цума в виде Железного Человека. С тех пор сын мечтал о таком же, но уже с Капитаном Америкой.

— И как у тебя мог получиться сын, который увлекается не магией, а супергероями?

— Это всё твоё дурное влияние. Не надо было вводить тебя в курс современной поп-культуры.

Элиот подмигнул ему и глотнул шампанского. Квентин проследил взглядом, как двигается кадык на изящной шее. 

— У меня для тебя подарок, — кашлянул он.

Квентин готовился к этому дню несколько месяцев. Было ужасно сложно прятать подготовку от Элиота: пришлось даже изобрести пару правдоподобных предлогов (и соответствующих документов на рабочем ноутбуке). 

Зато, кажется, тайну удалось сохранить. Элиот смотрел на него с искренним любопытством.

— Ты знаешь, что я работал последние пару месяцев над новой книгой, — начал Квентин, доставая из сумки прошитую стопку листов. — Но ты не знаешь, что у меня за идея.

— Да, — усмехнулся Элиот, — потому что ты прятал от меня эту идею, словно самую страшную тайну. Я уже начал подозревать, что ты переключился на любовные романы и стесняешься в этом признаться.

— Не вижу ничего плохого в любовных романах, — пробормотал Квентин. — Но нет.

Он дотянулся и положил свой подарок перед Элиотом, задев бокал и чуть не разлив шампанское.

«Короли, рыцари и случайности» значилось на титульном листе.

— Это сайд-стори к «Волшебникам», о короле Найджеле и его... его верном рыцаре. — Элиот мягко смотрел на него, и Квентин продолжил. — Это, наверное, глупо, но...

— «Королю, что спас мою жизнь, посвящается», — прочёл Элиот. — Кью, это... обо мне?

Квентин закивал, чувствуя, как начинает заливаться румянцем. Идея пришла к нему внезапно, после одного чудесного совместного дня с Элиотом. Ему нравился герой Найджела, и с каждой страницей «Волшебников» тот приобретал всё больше черт Элиота. В конце концов Квентин решил, почему бы не написать отдельную книгу о нём? Джулия идею одобрила и даже посоветовала неплохой сюжетный ход — с тех пор, как они громко рассорились после того, как Квентин чуть было не потерял Элиота, Джулия стала более снисходительно относиться к их любви. Она не прониклась внезапным доверием к Элиоту и до сих пор, бывало, натянуто улыбалась в его присутствии, но больше не давила. Это устраивало их обоих.

Элиот смотрел на Квентина тёплым взглядом, и в груди всё так же сладко ныло. Встав со своего места, Элиот опустился на колено у стула Квентина и поцеловал.

— Это самое трогательное, что со мной случалось, — шепнул он. — Спасибо тебе.

— Спасибо тебе, — несмело улыбнулся Квентин. — Без тебя не было бы ни идеи, ни книги.

Элиот так и держал его за руку, не отводя глаз.

— Кью, — начал он и осёкся. — Квентин...

— Эл? — Квентин потянул было его подняться, но Элиот жестом остановил его.

— Ты самое лучшее, что со мной случалось, — Квентин никогда не видел его таким, взволнованным, путающимся в словах. У него даже голос дрожал, — едва ощутимо, но Квентин слышал, — и всё внутри у него сладко сжималось от предвкушения. 

А Элиот потянулся и достал из кармана маленькую коробочку.

— Квентин Колдуотер, — он улыбнулся, щёлкнув замком, и Квентин чуть не свихнулся от этой улыбки, не веря своим глазам. — Ты выйдешь за меня?

Квентин замер, чувствуя, как сжимается горло от нахлынувших чувств. На чёрной бархатной подложке лежало простое серебряное кольцо. Он посмотрел на Элиота и выдохнул:

— Да. Господи, Эл, конечно да!

Элиот почти неловко вытащил кольцо и надел ему на палец.

— Прости, я хотел, чтобы вышло торжественно, — прошептал он и поцеловал костяшки пальцев Квентина. — Но когда я вижу тебя, моё красноречие вечно куда-то девается.

— Придурок. — Квентин взъерошил ему кудри и стёк на колени на пол, чтобы удобнее было обниматься. — Я так люблю тебя, ты даже не представляешь.

Элиот посмотрел на него долгим нежным взглядом и поцеловал — медленно и чувственно, отчего Квентин всегда превращался в желе.

— Знаешь, — шепнул он, обнаружив, что расстёгивает на Элиоте рубашку с такой жадностью, будто они не были вместе несколько недель. — Я, пожалуй, не так уж хочу есть.

Элиот на это лишь снова поцеловал его.

— А я хочу, — прошептал Элиот в поцелуй, борясь с его пуговицами, — умираю, сожрал бы тебя целиком, — Квентин задохнулся, срывая с его губ поцелуи вперемежку с дыханием. — Никогда не снимай моё кольцо, хорошо?..

— Ни за что, — Квентин мотнул головой, целуя его пальцы. 

Элиот в ответ глухо заворчал и опрокинул его на спину, сминая губы в жадном и глубоком поцелуе, скользнул языком в рот. Квентин обнял его, сжимая в пальцах тонкую ткань рубашки, и целовал в ответ, задыхаясь от ощущения твёрдости металла на руке. 

Не зря столь многие писали о волшебстве колец.

Они могли бы дойти к шикарной кровати, но сил оторваться друг от друга не было. Квентин вывернулся из собственных джинсов с такой скоростью, словно сдавал норматив, и залип, глядя, как изящно Элиот расстёгивает наконец свою рубашку.

— Иди сюда, — выдохнул он, притягивая Элиота к себе, вжимаясь в любимое тело и подаваясь бёдрами вверх, чтобы точно дать прочувствовать собственное возбуждение.

— Какой жадный, — тихо рассмеялся ему на ухо Элиот. — Так люблю это в тебе.

Он погладил член Квентина через ткань боксёров, и Квентин застонал. За этот год с Элиотом его стеснительность исчезла без следа: он находил особое удовольствие в том, чтобы демонстрировать своё желание.

— Хочу тебя в себе, — сказал Квентин, выгибаясь под лаской. — Пожалуйста.

— Скоро, малыш. — Элиот оторвался от него и, поднявшись на ноги, протянул ладонь. — Давай-ка в постель. У меня на тебя большие планы.

Квентин взял его за руку, и Элиот тут же подтянул его к себе, поцеловал, не давая перевести дух. Квентин закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в поцелуй, и только охнул, когда Элиот толкнул его на постель. 

Матрас мягко спружинил под ним, а Элиот встал перед ним, улыбчивый, не отпуская взгляда, и медленно потянул с плеч расстёгнутую рубашку.

— Нравится? — спросил он негромко, стягивая мягкую ткань до локтя, и Квентин зачарованно приподнялся, облизывая его взглядом. — Вижу, — промурлыкал мягко, вовсе избавляясь от рубашки. — Нравится твой будущий муж?..

— Очень... нравится, — Квентин извернулся и поцеловал его в обнажённый живот. — Мистер Колдуотер-Во.

— Наши будущие дети проклянут нас за такую фамилию, — усмехнулся Элиот, но от его слов у Квентина сладко сжалось сердце. — Мне нравится.

Элиот опустился сверху приятной знакомой тяжестью, потёрся откровенно и вдруг приказал:

— Руки за голову.

Квентин вздрогнул от этого властного тона, каждый раз обещавшего ему новые грани наслаждения. Он с сожалением оторвался от Элиота и ухватился за изголовье кровати.

— Такой красивый, — Элиот облизал его жарким взглядом. — Раздвинь ноги чуть шире.

— А что мне за это будет? 

— Я покажу тебе звёзды, малыш, — развязно сообщил Элиот.

Под его взглядом член у Квентина дёрнулся, на что Элиот одобрительно хмыкнул и погладил Квентина по бокам.

— Давай поможем тебе, — его голос, хриплый и нежный, обещал такое, что Квентин зажмурился, прикусив губу.

Пальцы Элиота подцепили резинку его трусов и потянули их вниз по бёдрам, а губы поцеловали Квентина в поджавшийся живот и открывшуюся косточку бедра.

— Мой милый Кью, — Квентин вздохнул, когда дыхание Элиота почти коснулось его изнывающего члена. — Хочешь меня?..

— Да, — выдохнул Квентин. — Очень хочу, Эл, я...

Элиот стащил с него бельё и аккуратно взял в рот головку. Квентин застонал, подаваясь вверх, но Элиот легонько шлёпнул его по бедру. 

— Не так быстро, Кью, дай мне насладиться.

Он медленно, ужасно медленно насадился на член горлом и едва ощутимо погладил вход.

— Элиот... — Квентин погладил его волосы.

Тот согласно угукнул, посылая вибрацию по всему телу, и выпустил член изо рта.

— Такой вкусный. Мой Кью.

Он напоказ облизал пальцы и, помассировав вход, ввёл один. Внутри тут же приятно засаднило.

Квентин вплёл пальцы Элиоту в волосы и тут же получил резкое:

— Я же сказал: руки за голову.

Элиот стоял между его ног, серьёзный, играющий мягкой улыбкой, и обе его руки покинули Квентина. Заскулив от своей потери, Квентин нехотя завёл руки за голову и стиснул пальцы на перекладине.

— Мой хороший мальчик, — одобрительно промурлыкал Элиот, успевший раздобыть где-то смазку, и выдавил прозрачный гель себе на ладонь. Квентин облизал вмиг пересохшие губы, глядя, как смазка течёт по длинным пальцам, по гладким перстням и острым костяшкам.

— Дай мне, — последние остатки сдержанности его покинули. — Пожалуйста, Элиот, да...

Сразу два скользких пальца втолкнулись в него, вырвав резкий стон, двинулись вглубь и наружу, заставляя дрожать.

— Ужасно нетерпеливый, — цокнул языком Элиот. — Всегда торопишься.

Он медленно двигал пальцами, не растягивая, а больше поглаживая изнутри. Приятно и невыносимо.

Эти длинные пальцы сводили Квентина с ума. Элиот задел простату, срывая очередной стон. Квентин подтянул колени повыше, устраиваясь удобнее.

— Расскажи мне, что ощущаешь. — Элиот хитро провернул пальцы внутри. 

— Я... чувствую тебя. И как тянет внутри, приятно. Ещё...

Элиот прибавил смазки и ввёл три пальца.

— Так... хорошо, — выстонал Квентин. 

— Хочешь ещё?

Элиот тяжело навалился на него, придерживая под коленом, и повторил: — Хочешь?

Квентин только заскулил, судорожно стискивая пальцы на перекладине. Ему ужасно хотелось дотянуться и обнять Элиота, обхватить его руками, вплести пальцы в мягкие кудри и заставить перестать медлить, перестать мучать и...

Элиот словно почувствовал его мысли, склонился, целуя его приоткрытые губы, и прошептал: 

— Держись, Кью, — прежде чем плавно толкнуться внутрь.

Квентин застонал ему в губы, сжался, чувствуя, как его медленно распирает изнутри, сладко и горячо, наружу и внутрь, мучительно медленно и мучительно хорошо.

— В тебе так хорошо, — прошептал Элиот ему на ухо. — Так тесно и горячо. Сожми меня, ну же.

Квентин послушно сжался на члене, усиливая тесноту, и Элиот отозвался стоном.

Он брал Квентина в медленном ровном темпе, оставляя на пике удовольствия с каждым толчком. Квентин продолжал держаться за изголовье, изнывая от желания прикоснуться к себе.

— Такой сладкий, мой Кью, — шептал Элиот вперемешку со стонами и поцелуями. — Мой будущий супруг. Люблю тебя...

— И я... тебя, — отозвался Квентин, жмурясь до цветных кругов перед глазами.

Невыносимо. Невыразимо.

— Дай мне руку, — потребовал Элиот, и Квентин откуда-то знал, какую ему протянуть. 

Кольцо врезалось в кожу, когда Элиот накрыл его ладонь своей и сплёл их пальцы, и это было самым сладким чувством на свете.

Не считая жадных порывистых толчков, заставлявших его дрожать и вскрикивать, подаваясь Элиоту навстречу.

Оргазмом накрыло неожиданно и правильно. Квентин всхлипнул, стискивая руку Элиота до боли в пальцах, и зажмурился, пережидая удовольствие. 

— Умница, мой хороший, мой Кью. 

Элиот поцеловал его в горячий взмокший лоб.

— Двигайся, — выдохнул Квентин. — Хочу тебя чувствовать.

Элиоту не потребовалось много, чтобы кончить следом. Квентин чувствовал горячую пульсацию внутри, и от осознания, что их не разделяет тонкий латекс, голова счастливо кружилась.

Ему нравилось по-настоящему чувствовать Элиота.

Они оба, кажется, провалились в густую темноту, вжимаясь друг в друга и не желая отпускать.

— Люблю тебя, — прошептал Квентин, как пьяный, с наслаждением перебирая влажные тёмные кудри. 

Вместо ответа Элиот приподнялся, выскальзывая из него, и поймал его тихий стон губами.

— Что ж, часть по осквернению этой шикарной постели мы выполнили, — хмыкнул Элиот, глядя вниз. Квентин только догадывался, что он там видит — шевелиться ему было лениво. Всё, чего он хотел, это лежать в объятиях Элиота ещё примерно вечность.

Они перекатились на более чистую половину постели, и Квентин уютно устроился у Элиота на плече. Поднял руку, разглядывая полоску кольца. Сидело просто идеально. Элиот сплёл их пальцы.

— Я спрашивал благословения у Теда, — признался он.

— Что? Когда? 

— Неделю назад. Попросил его беречь секрет. Он сказал, что ты меня очень любишь. И он... тоже любит.

В груди у Квентина стало горячо. То, что он испытывал к Элиоту, не убиралось внутри, не укладывалось в любые слова.

Оно было больше их обоих. 

— И что же, сир Теодор одобрил? — тихо спросил Квентин, большим пальцем поглаживая ладонь Элиота.

— Только заставил меня пообещать, что я буду о тебе заботиться, — улыбнулся Элиот. — И никогда тебя не обижу.

— Я и сам могу о себе позаботиться, — шутливо отозвался Квентин, пихая его в бок, и Элиот засмеялся.

— Кого ты обманываешь, Колдуотер?

И этот смех, это тепло, Элиот был лучше всего на свете. 

Позже, когда Квентин снова валялся на уже свежей постели, сонный и расслабленный после душа, Элиот, завёрнутый в одно полотенце, подцепил со стола его рукопись и улёгся рядом, приглашающе подложив подушку себе под бок. Квентин с удовольствием подполз к нему, улёгся на его грудь, и Элиот сразу обнял его за плечи и поцеловал легонько в висок.

— «Когда Найджел родился, ничего особенного не произошло», — начал зачитывать Элиот, своим бархатистым, мягким голосом, и Квентин закрыл глаза, слушая собственные слова и его размеренное сердцебиение. — «Молнии не били в землю рядом с домом его родителей, реки не выходили из берегов, и даже говорящие животные не собрались приветствовать его рождение почётным кругом. Но это вовсе не означало, что ему не было предречено величие. И пусть до этого ещё оставалось долгих шестнадцать лет, Найджелу суждено было стать великим королём — а ещё отправиться в грандиозное путешествие, чтобы найти себе и своим землям достойного соправителя. И пусть его история начинается с одиночества, зато закончится она самым крепким союзом на свете...»

Квентин слушал голос Элиота, его улыбку, живущую в каждом слове, и отчётливо чувствовал, как тонкий ободок кольца мягко врезается в их сплетённые пальцы.

И ещё никогда во всей своей жизни Квентин Колдуотер не был так счастлив.


End file.
